Everybody Loves Spidey
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring several of Marvel's finest women being paired up with Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man. With each chapter comes a different story and pairing. Chapter Thirty-One "Amora - The Enchantress"
1. Susan Storm, Invisible Woman

_**Hello, readers. As you read in the summary, this is a one-shot collection pairing several of Marvel's finest women with Spider-Man. Each chapter has a different setting and reality. Requests are gladly accepted, and depending on the success of this story, I may post follow-up chapters to certain women's endings. Now, without further delay.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One "Susan Storm – Invisible Woman"<strong>_

Johnny Storm stared at the clock, which read 8:28, and sighed inwardly. He had been dreading this day for the past few weeks since his sister came to him with the most horrible news- she would be going on a date with Peter Parker. Given it would have been impossible a few years back, back when he and Pete almost couldn't stand the sight of each other, but now, since they were best friends, it just seemed too weird to accept.

He could already hear the conversations.

"Whoa. Your sister's hot. Is she single?"

"No, she's spoken for."

"Aw. By who?"

"...my best friend."

It was bizarre, but the past year had been just that. When Reed died, things were never the same for the Fantastic Four. Johnny took it rather well, but Ben and Sue weren't as fortunate. Ben just wasn't as talkative as he used to be. He often blamed himself, thinking he could have saved Reed somehow.

Susan, his poor sister, was just a broken soul in a shell. She stayed in her room, but her crying could still be heard through the door. She'd keep a strong front, often telling others she was fine, but Johnny knew his sister too well. It was no different when their parents died once upon a time, and she had to watch over him. She'd pretend everything was okay, stifling her sobs and sniffling in between her words.

She had always been a terrible liar.

It looked as if things would never improve, but hope came in the least expected form. Spider-Man came to the Baxter Building at Human Torch's request to help deal with a Doctor Doom matter. After the day had been saved, Spider-Man told one of his obnoxious jokes. Not one of his usually bad ones but one of the real stinkers from Johnny's view, yet Susan, who hadn't smiled once since Reed's death, responded with genuine, good-spirited laughter.

That day was as clear as yesterday for Johnny. He stared slack-jawed, Ben scratched the back of his head, and Spider-Man held his arms out and cheered.

"Hey! You're the first to laugh at one of my jokes!"

Susan couldn't respond. Her innocent giggling turned into full-fledged guffaws, causing Johnny and Ben to widened their eyes at her. She gasped, ending her laughter, inadvertently, with a snort. She threw her hand over her nose and mouth to hide her blush, but Spider-Man soon started laughing as well. That was where it all began.

As time went by, Parker visited the Baxter Building more often and grew closer to the team, deepening his bond with Johnny to one resembling brotherhood, bickering included. Ben found him annoying but held him close on the account that he found Peter an odd yet welcomed combination of Reed and Johnny.

"He's brainy with a hint of annoyance thrown in the mix."

Then, there was Sue. Of all the members of the Fantastic Four, she had taken a shine to Peter the most. She smiled more often, which was a great sign of recovery to Johnny. They would have the longest conversations about nothing in particular, ranging from their daily activities to the bores of science. Johnny couldn't help but agree with Ben on his comparison between Reed and Parker.

He thought it was purely innocent at first, but the more he watched his sister, the more he recognized the warning signs. Whenever Peter would arrive at the building, Sue would go into a panic frenzy, asking Ben if her hair looked all right, or if she and Pete were in the middle of a talk, she'd always blush and flick her hair to the side. Pete may have been dense, but Johnny was a ladies' man. He knew the signs too well.

Never had horror come so close to home for Johnny. His big sister, the Invisible Woman, had a crush on his best friend and former rival, Spider-Man, of all people?

If that wasn't enough, _she _asked _him _out!

Johnny felt as if he was beside himself. This was his sister. Had he any room to object? Wouldn't this turn out awkward after a while? He sunk deeper into the couch, dreading every thought that came into mind. The doorbell into their home rang, plunging Johnny deeper into his building depression.

Susan rushed out of her room and stopped in front of the front door. She rubbed the wrinkles out of her, white, silk long-sleeve shirt. She tucked and pulled at her blue jeans until she reached her level of comfort. With a flick of her wrist, she brushed her blonde hair back and inhaled deeply. Sighing outwardly, she opened the door, revealing a casual Peter Parker, who wore a black sweater and blue jeans.

While not impressive in Johnny's eyes, Susan's eyes lit up as brightly as the sun. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as Parker clumsily wrapped his arms around her slender frame. Johnny gagged to himself at the sight, but his eyes softened once he saw Susan return the embrace by wrapping her arms around Peter's neck.

After a few moments, they broke away from each other, but Sue's smile stayed intact. With her purse in hand, she grinned at her brother before making her way out of the room. Peter nodded, waved Johnny off, and followed his date.

Just like that, they were gone. Johnny sat still, pondering about his previous questions, but he shrugged his shoulders in a defeated fashion. The way his sister just smiled at him erased all of his doubts. Though he thought it was still weird, Sue's happiness mattered too much for him to protest. Peter was the best guy his eyes, so he knew she was in good hands.

However, one dark thought came into light and caused Johnny to shiver involuntarily. What if their relationship progressed, and Peter ended up becoming the new leader for the Fantastic Four?

"_Johnny Storm! What did your sister say about flying in the house? Drop and give me twenty!"_

"Oh, God," he muttered, unaware that future was a definite possibility.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I like how this one turned out. Sue x Peter has always been an odd fascination of mine. Good chance I'll post a follow-up to this later. But let me know what you all think! Until next time, folks.<strong>_


	2. Loki, the Goddess of Mischief

_**Thanks for the support. The feedback is astounding to me, but it shows how much everybody loves Spidey (no pun intended). As for this pairing, I love Loki as a chick. So I thought I'd follow up with an odd chapter. Reviews are welcomed!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two "Loki- Goddess of Mischief"<strong>_

Days like today were boring and tedious for Loki. Asgard was in peace, and everyone had nothing in particular planned. She enjoyed the days where she could spread chaos about and only receive a scolding from daddy dearest. She sat alone in her quarters with her chin resting in the palm of her hand. A part of her wanted to go out and resume her old ways, but she scoffed, allowing her good judgment to prevail.

She promised Odin and Thor that she'd stay on good behavior. For now, she'd make the most out of her word.

Suddenly, knocking from her door echoed through her quarters, prompting Loki to answer the door. She turned the knob but was met with a figure that dwarfed her own significantly. Her chocolate orbs widened at the sight of her brother, who bore a wide grin on his facade.

"Thor? To what do I owe the pleasure?" she politely, more so sarcastically, asked.

"We are near a feast to celebrate a great victory, and Father has sent me to gather everyone," he cheerfully said.

Loki furrowed her brow and folded her arms. "A celebration? For what?"

"To help thank a valiant friend for assisting me today. Now hurry. The preparations are nearly complete." He turned to make his exit, but he stopped mid-step, giving his _sister_ a glare. "And Loki. I warn thee. Do _not_ do anything you'll regret."

Once her brother was out of hearing range, Loki let out a desolate sigh. Judging from his upbeat attitude, Thor must have been referring to someone from Midgard, or Earth as they call it. To this day, she couldn't understand his attachment to the mortal world or its inhabitants.

"No," she muttered, brushing her black hair back. A part of her liked the Midgardians for one reason only. They were unpredictable. If one was truly at the party, she could go to see what kind of chaos she could add to the mix. A mischievous smile formed on her face while she drew her hair back and placed her horns over her head.

She may have promised to stay on good behavior, but a prank or two couldn't have hurt, especially if she remained inconspicuous about it. For her name's sake, she had to.

The feast was well underway, and Thor held up a toast, with a smaller man wrapped underneath his arm. The spider emblem on his chest was clear enough indication to who he was. The lower half of his mask was pulled up, revealing the cheesy grin on his face.

"My fellow Asgardians! Let us give a toast to Spider-Man!" Thor boasted, unaware he was lifting his friend from the ground slightly. He handed the mug to the smaller man and tightened his hug. "He saved my life, and I am eternally grateful to him."

"Dude, it was nothing," he tried to protest before everyone in the room, who stood taller than him, held up their respective mugs and cheered.

Loki watched with a blank emerald gaze as everyone ate to their heart's content. She tried to contain her boredom, but it escaped in the form of a groan. Her eyes stayed fixed on the mortal, who was still locked in Thor's embrace. She remembered Spider-Man very well. He helped saved one of her children, Tessa Black, from Morwen some time ago. At the time, she was a male, but depite her change, she could not forget the debt she owed to Spider-Man.

Minutes passed and Spider-Man somehow found a way to escape from Thor's grasp. As he sat near the back end of the room, an idea formed in Loki's head. She made her way to the mortal with a sly grin on her face.

"Excuse me, may I have an audience with thee?" she asked, causing Spider-Man to look on questionably.

"With me? Uh, I mean, thee?" he asked, pointing at himself. Loki nodded, prompting him to scoot over to make room for her. She took the seat, giving Spider-Man a smile.

"I thank ye."

"It's no problem." He stared at the horns on the woman's head. He tilted his head to side. "Have we met before?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Nay. We have not." She dismissed the thought, not wanting to give the mortal time to figure out who she was. "I heard you saved Thor. That act is commendable."

Spider-Man chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "He says that, but all I did was play the role of distraction."

Loki smiled inwardly. She watched his movements carefully. The way his fingers fidgeted and voice broke in between sentences, it was clear that he was a humble and shy fellow. Her mischievous demeanor slowly surfaced, as an idea came to mind. She reared closer to the man, causing him to inch away mildly. Her smile grew at the confirmation of her guess.

"Heroics should never be ignored. Tis not the first time you saved an Asgardian," she cooed. Her hand fell on his back, causing him to stammer about. Before he could try to move, Loki inched closer until her lips grazed the side of his face. "Allow me to thank you on Thor's behalf," She planted a kiss on his cheek, sending the man into a state of panic.

He jumped to his feet, unaware his face was as red as his attire. Suddenly, a hand fell onto his shoulder, causing Spider-Man to let out a high-pitched yelp. He turned his head and met the baffled gaze of the God of Thunder, Thor. However, he looked to where the woman was but found only the sight of an empty seat. He stood slack-jawed before Thor threw a friendly pat to his back.

"Spider-Man! Valkyrie wishes to know of some of your adventures. Please, return to the feast!" he cheerfully said, pulling the confused Spider-Man along.

Near the exit, Loki stood with a satisfied grin on her face. However, it dissipated and a look of determination fill her face. She was having too much fun to stop now.

An hour had passed and Spider-Man took a step outside to catch his breath. He stretched his limbs overhead, but before he could react, a pair of slender arms fell around his neck. His nerve abandoned him, causing him to freeze in place. Her hands hovered over his chest, causing his breaths to quicken and shallow.

"I believe we have an unfinished matter to attend to," Loki cooed.

"Who are you?" he asked pitifully.

"Just a fair woman who loves a hero."

She reared forward, ready to press her lips into his own. Spider-Man was speechless, unsure of what was transpiring. He tried to move, but the woman's grip was sound. Her emerald eyes filled with lust as her soft hands caressed his smooth jaw. Her lips fell onto his. He tried to wile free, but Loki deepened the act, driving her tongue into his mouth. However, the door behind them opened, snapping Spider-Man back to reality. Valkyrie stepped out, smiling at the sight of the red and blue clad hero.

"There you are, Spider-Man. Thor is looking for you," she said, her brow furrowing at his crimson face. "Are you okay? You look flushed."

"Huh?" He searched his surroundings, scratching the back of his head in a defeated manner. "I'm okay. I'm just not used to this kind of," he paused and turned his gaze away "...attention."

"You'll get this out of Thor," she replied, unaware he was referring to something else entirely. "Now, hurry. We must not keep him waiting."

Spider-Man followed Valkyrie inside, brushing his concerns away once again. He stopped and pressed his fingers against his lips. He turned around and stopped in his tracks at the sight of Loki. She emerged from around the corner and laugh softly. The mortal was giving her the entertainment she needed, and his reactions were giving her immense joy. Satisfied with her work, Loki blew Spider-Man a kiss before she made her exit.

His face grew a darker shade of red. He had no idea what happened, but before he could try to piece anything together, Valkyrie's hand reached outside and pulled him back inside.

Loki peeked from the corner and sighed. It was time for her to return to her quarters. She placed her hand over her mouth and stifled her laughter. Simple mischief still had its joys, and she had to make sure to have fun with Spider-Man once more. Her debt still had to be paid, but she did not mind it so much. It'd give her a reason to travel to Midgard.

She only hoped Thor wouldn't find out anytime soon. He would not approve of her actions in the slightest.

Not like that ever stopped her before.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I MAY post a follow up depending on the feedback of this chapter. Keep the reviews coming! Next update- Ororo Monroe (Storm)!<em>**


	3. Ororo Monroe, Storm

_**Chapter Three "Ororo Monroe – Storm"**_

Ororo hummed to herself while she walked through the apartment. With a small hose in her hand, she gave each plant she passed by a bit of water. Though the abode was considerably smaller than that of the X-Mansion, she still found vast comfort within the walls. A part of her wished to move back, but she shook her head knowing privacy was much harder to come by with the X-Men. At least here, she was free to do whatever she wanted with whoever she chose.

She placed her hose down and sat on the edge of the bed. Her bright blue eyes sobered as they fell to the large photo across the room on the dresser. Within the picture, she sat comfortably with a man. His arms were wrapped around her neck and lips graced the side of her cheek. Even through her chocolate skin, the blush that stained her cheeks was clear enough to see.

Her lips curled into a smile. Of all the people that could have stolen her heart, Peter Parker was among the last she expected. It had been two years since the start of their relationship, but Ororo had grown pleased with Pete proving her wrong. She still maintained her responsibilities with the X-Men, and as time went by, she'd play the role of vigilante to help her lover on occasion.

Most of her friends within the X-Men were happy for her. Kitty was ecstatic about the idea of Storm taming the independent Spider-Man, and Logan, much to her surprise, gave his full support, saying Peter was annoying but trustworthy. Even Scott, who hated his light-hearted goofy demeanor, saw how much of a responsible hero Spider-Man was. At the very least, he knew Ororo was in good hands.

The only person who opposed was Emma. She was quick to bring up Peter's shortcomings. His financial status was lackluster at best, and based on looks, in Emma's eyes, he was considered nothing above average. Many men considered Ororo a goddess, her immense power matched only by her beauty, and they flocked to her like moths to a flame.

"_You are a queen associating herself with a commoner when she can have any man she desires."_

Ororo ran her fingers through her snow white hair and sighed lowly. Emma had a terrible habit of being shallow, but her statement did raise a question in her mind. Why indeed? Her eyes scanned her surroundings and furrowed at the seemingly closing in walls. It was rather small, but she held her hand out and focused on the pearl ring on her finger.

Memories of that day remained as clear as water. A year into their relationship, Ororo was happy. Peter had given her as much time as he could everyday, but as the months passed, he started to miss out on most of their appointments. She understood his duties as Spider-Man could, and has, cause that occur, but it became apparent that he was deliberately avoiding her at times. The question was - why?

She exercised good judgment and gave him time to come clean, but after six months of waiting, enough was enough. After he missed another of their dates, Ororo decided to confront him. She rushed over to his apartment and found that he was there, but his room was a mess with torn envelopes scattered everywhere. On his bed rested a small black box. Peter, in his panic, slapped the box underneath the bed.

"Ororo! I thought you said you were heading home," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"And you told me you were busy." Her brow furrowed while her arms folded across her chest. She exhaled before turning on her heel. Her steps echoed through the apartment, breaking the silence within. With a flick of the wrist, the windows shot open and a strong gust blew through the room and slid the box from underneath the bed to the side of her foot. "Peter, why have you been lying to me?"

"Ororo..."

"No, listen to me. For the past few months, you've disregarded me and acted as if I no longer matter to you. I just want to know why. Have I done something to displease you, or are you hiding something? I'm giving you a chance to tell me before I leave."

"I'm sorry that I caused you some grief. Thing is, I've been working extra rounds for J.J so I can get a little raise in my paycheck. Trust me, you haven't done anything to get on my bad side." He scratched the back of his head and let out a defeated sigh. "I was hoping to give this to you for your birthday, but you're kinda taking my options away."

He walked over to Ororo and knelt down to retrieve the box. He gave her a smile before he placed the item in her hand. His smile grew. "Consider this an early birthday present."

Ororo raised her brow before hesitantly opening the box. Her eyes lit up as brightly as the sky on a clear day, and her breath left her in the form of a gasp. The white pearl resembled her hair, matched only by the clouds in the sky.

"It took forever, but I managed to save enough to buy it a couple of weeks ago," he said. His eyes widened as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck. Ororo's head rested against the side of his own, bringing a smile to Peter's face. "I take it you like it, huh?"

"You worked yourself to the bone to get me this," she weakly replied, a desolate look filling her eyes. "Why?"

"Ororo, you're a beautiful woman meant to live the life of a queen." Peter glanced around his apartment and frowned. "I'm not the best when it comes to luxury or looks. Heck, I'm not even fourth best, but I wanted to show that I'll give an arm and a leg for you if it meant to make you happy."

She broke away and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her thoughts raced, Emma being at the center of them. More than likely, she used her telepathy to taunt Peter. His sense of guilt and lack of confidence were horrible enough, but he didn't need anyone exploiting it. However, while Emma did not deem him worthy, Ororo felt the inside of her chest grow hot. She placed her hand over her heart and smiled.

It seemed her heart deemed Peter more than worthy. Ororo placed her hands on his shoulders and placed her lips on top of his. Peter fell back onto the bed with Ororo maintaining her lip-lock. Her body pressed against his own, prompting Peter to place his hands on her lower back. She broke away and gave him a sweet smile.

"From now on, I am your queen to my king. Just let _me_ take care of _you_ now."

Ever since then, Ororo had never been happier. Peter treated her with the utmost care and gave everything he had for her. The least she could do was repay that kindness in full and love him immensely. However, the sound of the television's speaker broke her train of thought.

"_The Rhino and Shocker are terrorizing the First National Bank, and Spider-Man is trying to stop them!"_

Ororo's sweet gaze turned into a venomous glare. She threw her attire off and slid her X-Men uniform on with quick succession. She opened the window, the sky turning dark and stormy upon seeing her. The wind lifted her frame, allowing her to fly over the skies of New York. Lightning struck as thunder echoed through the sky. Her ocean blue pupils disappeared, leaving her eyes blank.

As long as she drew breath, no one would harm her King.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The support is really getting to me. Keep the reviews and requests coming. Next update- Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse (Mockingbird)!<strong>_


	4. Barbara Morse, Mockingbird

_**Chapter Four "Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse – Mockingbird"**_

Bobbi's eyes opened slowly and vision steadily cleared. The muscles in her body felt heavy, driven to the point of physical collapse. She noticed the movements, as if she was being carried, and shifted her head, quickly learning that was the very case. Her carrier's arms were wrapped around her legs, allowing Bobbi to rest comfortably on his back. Quick to recognize the crimson web design on his shoulders, Bobbi shifted her weight and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi, Spidey," she cooed. Spider-Man turned his head to the side, revealing his torn mask. The lower portion was ripped away, and his brown eye could be seen through the hole in his right lens.

"Welcome to the Amazing Spider-Taxi, where slow and steady wins the race. What is your destination, miss?"

"Home would be great right now." Bobbi turned her head around and saw the base on the horizon. "Was the mission a success, and where is everyone?"

"Yeah, we did it. HYDRA's gonna be out of business for a while unless they start a super lemonade stand, and everyone's just back in base making sure all of the trash has been taken out."

Bobbi allowed her head to rest against Spider-Man's back. His uniform, much like his mask, had several tears in it. She brought on of her hands down and placed it over a gash on his shoulder blade. Her brow furrowed as she noticed his body was pelted with cuts and gashes. Ever since that day she was nearly killed, Spider-Man always made sure to stay close to Bobbi during missions.

"Are you okay?" His soft voice pierced her thoughts, causing her cheeks to flush.

They had already made it to their jet. Bobbi shook her head and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. Spider-Man stopped in his tracks before she slid her legs from his grasp. He turned around to stop her, but Bobbi held her hand out. She fell back into the cushioned seat and sighed inwardly. It had been a year since she and Clint broke up and a few months since she started dating Peter.

"I should be asking you that, Pete," she said. Spider-Man tilted his head to the side and scratched the back of his head. Bobbi reached out and pointed at a gash on his arm. "Did you get these protecting me?"

They both knew of the dangers that day, but Peter insisted that it was his fault that she got shot. She heard how he rushed her to the hospital and begged the team to save her. When she came to, Peter was there. Her heart swelled. Peter was already a fun guy, but his sense of responsibility and guilt out-shined that. He always gave everything he had for those he cared for, and Bobbi couldn't help but fall for someone as selfless as Peter.

"Peter, I told you. The serum gives me the edge I need. I don't need you to throw yourself in danger for me," she said. Peter looked off to the side, but his mask could not hide the hurt in his eyes. Bobbi's demeanor softened. She slid her hands under his chin and removed his mask over his head. His chocolate eyes met her ocean blue orbs. Bobbi placed her hand on his cheek and smiled sweetly. "You need to stop worrying about me."

"Yeah, I know you're made of pretty stern stuff, but that doesn't mean you have to be reckless. I mean, tackling a grenade? I haven't seen Wolverine try anything like that. You've been making me worry lately."

Bobbi's eyes widened. The memory was fuzzy, but she managed to piece the shattered bits of the incident back together. The HYDRA soldiers were getting edgy, and in the midst of it all, one dropped an armed grenade near the fuel source. Mockingbird, throwing caution to the wind, used her body to shield the explosive.

That had grown to become a normal thing for Bobbi. Since the serum gave her superhuman abilities, she made sure to use them to the utmost degree. She constantly threw herself into danger. It was as if she forgot she was still human. She wanted to help others, but she had not realized that she was causing someone special a load of grief. The realization struck her like lightning to a rod.

"I'm sorry," she frowned. Her hand fell from his face and landed on her knee. "I didn't realize I was making you worry, but you really shouldn't. The serum gives me a physical boost."

Peter shook his head and chuckled softly. Taking the seat next to hers, he slid his arms over her shoulders and pulled her close. He pressed his lips against the crown of her golden head, causing Bobbi to snuggle deeper into his grasp. Peter brought his other hand to her chin and brought her eyes to meet his.

"It's okay, Bobbi. Just slow it down a little. I don't want to almost lose you again." He gave the woman a warm smile. "Besides, as long as you're my girlfriend, I have to be extra protective. Comes with the territory."

"Even if I was as strong as Hulk?"

"Even if you were tied with Galactus, I'd do what I can to protect you," he said, causing Bobbi to grin softly. "But I'd rather that not happen. I'd feel like the girl in the relationship then."

The two paused as they stared into each others eyes. Bobbi reared up, pressing her lips against Peter's. She broke away and playfully punched his chest.

"Thank you. I'll make sure to slow down _and _to protect you, too."

The couple shared a second kiss before Bobbi smiled inwardly. She still could do what she needed to help others, but she had to make sure to be careful. If she were to overestimate herself, she could lose her life or worse, she could break a great guy's heart. She allowed her head to rest against his chest, the beating of his heart bringing her comfort.

She'd dare not hurt him again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The support has been spectacular. Please keep the requests and reviews coming! Next update - Silver Sablinova (Silver Sable)! <em>**


	5. Silver Sablinova, Silver Sable

_**Chapter Five "Silver Sablinova – Silver Sable"**_

"_My name is Uatu. I am a Watcher, allowed only to observe and not interfere."_

A life of luxury was either given or earned, and for Silver, it was most certainly earned. She sat back in a lounge chair on the outskirts of her pool with only a white two-piece swimsuit. The sun burned brightly overhead as sweat rolled down her chiseled body. The aches that ran through her body slid away, thanks to the masseuse massaging her thighs. The bounty on Juggernaut was much more difficult to gain than she expected, but the trump card of the Wild Pack leveled the playing field in her favor.

A splash from poolside brought her gaze up before some water fell in her direction. "Damn it, Peter!" she yelled. He rose from the water and pulled himself out of the pool. His drenched hair drooped over his eyes, but his smile grew wider as he approached Silver. She smirked. "Must you splash about so madly?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "What? You didn't like my amazing spider-flop?"

"_Two years ago, the lives of these two were radically altered."_

Silver waved off the masseuse, causing the man to stop his treatment and walk back into the manor. Her lips curled into a smile as she made her way to a vertical base. Peter's face flushed once Silver pressed her breasts against his chest and trailed her finger across his shoulder. However, she stepped back, delivering a swift pluck to his nose.

"It was 'impressive' to say the least," she said, Her eyes softened as she reached down and grabbed his hands. "I told you to rest. You still haven't recovered from our mission with Juggernaut."

Peter smiled before he brushed one of Sable's silver strands behind her ear. "I'm still sore, but I'm a-okay. Like I told you before, I'm a resilient punching bag."

"_Peter's fiancee, Felicia Hardy, was killed, but Spider-Man and Silver Sable found comfort in each other. They shared a pain that only a few can- one of loss. Peter had lost his uncle and future wife, and Silver had lost her mother and bitterly divorced with her now ex-husband, Foreigner ."_

His smile faded as sadness filled his chocolate orbs. While his fingers interlaced with her own, Peter stared at the manor behind Silver. The mountains provided sufficient cover from prying eyes as well as offered a beautiful view. The manor itself was huge, giving more than enough room for him, Sable, and the housekeepers. However, he still felt a twinge of guilt pull at his heart. She had invited him to stay with her, but he felt out of place as if he didn't belong there.

"Silver," he softly said before a finger fell on his lips.

"You are not intruding. Stop thinking you are." Silver placed her hand on his cheek and brought his gaze to meet her own. "It was about time you moved out of that cramped apartment and into something more comfortable, correct?"

Peter scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Well, yeah. It beats the old apartment by a long shot, but I don't want to take up any of your space."

Silver's fingers struck Peter's nose again, but she reared her head up and planted a kiss on his cheek right after. "You really need to start enjoying yourself, Peter."

"_I am told that I can not interfere, and I will not break that vow. However, I must see if Sable intends to stay faithful or not. Peter, I have no worries, but Sablinova tends to go for bounties without so much a second thought."_

"Miss Sablinova?" Silver and Peter glanced to the side and noticed a young woman with a laptop in her hand. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but you asked that I inform you on business matters."

"Aw, I was just about to enjoy myself. Business before pleasure as you say," Peter said, placing his hand on Silver's shoulder. She turned just as his lips linked with hers. He broke away and made his way back inside the manor. "If you need me, I'll be taking a nap."

"_She's fought many heroes in the past, Spider-Man included."_

The younger woman opened the laptop and held it out for Silver to see. "Ma'am, judging from the records, a new bounty has been issued for ten million dollars."

Silver folded her arms and furrowed her brow. "That's a hefty reward. I'd be able to retire with that much money." She removed her shades from eyes. "Who is the target?"

"Um," the woman stammered before turning around to see if they were alone. She clicked the keyboard and an image of a red and blue clad individual with a spider emblem imbedded at the heart of his costume filled the screen. "It's Spider-Man, Miss Sablinova."

"_And as I feared. I'm afraid she may delve into her old habit and..."_

"Close the file and deny the mission," Silver said sternly, snapping her shades back over her view.

The young woman's eyes widened. She stumbled back and forth. "Are you sure, ma'am? It'd be easy since you..."

Her sentence was cut short when Silver snatched the laptop from her grasp and snapped it over her knee. That same instance, she snatched the woman by her collar and gave a venomous glare.

"I will not have anyone in my team or household even _suggest_ that I hunt my love. Now shut down the file and block the user that sent the request, understood?"

The woman nodded as a bead of sweat ran down her cheek. Silver relinquished her grip and stomped back into her manor. Her hand fell over her forehead, but her anger diminished in the form of a low sigh. She made her way upstairs and continued her path until she finally found her bedroom. She opened the door and a smile formed at the sight of Peter fast asleep in her bed. She reared down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Peter shuffled in his sleep and reached out instinctively, wrapping his arm around her waist. Silver coincided and slid in his grasp, snuggling her head into his chest.

"_I was wrong to fear. I had forgotten that while her anger and desire is strong, her love, when awakened, is so much stronger."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I really appreciate the support. If you have a request, don't be afraid to tell me via review or private message. <em>**

**_Next update - Laura Kinney (X-23)!_**


	6. Laura Kinney, X 23

_**Author's note- I made Peter around nineteen years of age in this chapter. That way, he's around the right age for Laura. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six "Laura Kinney – X-23"<strong>_

Laura stared blankly at the clock next to her bed, which read 2:40 A.M., and groaned. She tossed and turned underneath her sheets, but the level of comfort she sought seemed to be unattainable even at this hour. She sat up, causing her mangled raven locks to fall over her emerald eyes.

"Stupid," she muttered before pulling her knees to her chest. The nightmares from her encounter with Malcolm Colcord and the Facility refused to leave her alone. She clenched her fist and brought her two adamantium claws from her knuckles. Cutting herself always helped drown out the emotional pain, but she sighed, not wanting to resume an old habit. "No."

She glanced at the phone next to her clock. Her eyes softened as her claws slid back into her hand. The inside of her chest grew hot, and the speed of her heartbeat increased. For the past month, this sensation always occurred whenever she thought about him, but she didn't believe she would ever get used to it. She was a machine built solely for the means to kill. Never did she think that she'd find... love.

The temperature in her cheeks rose, leaving the icy cold Laura to feel unusually warm. She brought her arms around her knees and pulled them closer. Her head fell and a low sigh escaped from her mouth. The physical pain she could bear, but the emotional pain was something she felt she couldn't handle. At least, not alone. She reached over to the side and grabbed her phone from the dresser.

Laura's brow furrowed at the small number of people she kept on her contact list. She had little to no friends, let alone friends she trusted. Logan's name came first, but that really wasn't a surprise considering his connection to Laura. Remy's name was next. He had became a brother figure since he shared a past just as harsh as hers. Finally, the name she was searching for belonged to the man that stole her heart.

Peter Parker.

"Ironic, really," she said. Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, was the man she fell in love with.

She stared at the number while her mind noted the polarities between herself and Peter. She was one who chose her words carefully and never said more than what needed to be said. Parker was one who never ceased to stop talking and constantly muttered everything that came to mind.

"An... annoying trait."

X-23 was a former mercenary and assassin created to be the perfect weapon. In the end, she succeeded, becoming one of the world's sought-after assassins while still only a teenager, but it all came at the cost of her humanity. She came off more robotic than human, and she finds it nearly impossible to fit in with those around her.

Spider-Man was a happy go-lucky vigilante who fought to do the right thing every chance he got. However, despite his noble intentions, the Daily Bugle constantly tarnishes his reputation and wrongfully declares him a low-down criminal. As Spider-Man, he was quite sociable, but as Peter Parker, he was socially awkward.

With her sense of smell, it easy to piece together who was underneath the mask. At first, Laura found nothing appealing about Peter. He annoyed her greatly, and like everyone else, he couldn't possibly understand what kind of pain she went through. However, she learned that despite his childish behavior, Peter was an individual who battled with guilt on a regular basis.

He was responsible for the death of his uncle, and she was responsible for the death of her mother. They both fought to redeem for their past sin, and that made Laura warm up to Peter. They became friends, much to everyone's surprise, but no one could have expected what would happen soon after.

Laura found Remy in the Danger Room. She seemed troubled. Her movements were shaky. Her cheeks were flushed. She appeared not as her normal robotic self, but as a nervous girl conflicted with herself. Remy smiled. She appeared... human. Nothing needed to be said. Remy told her to do what she thought was right, and here she sat now, thinking about Peter at two in the morning.

She gripped the phone tightly. Her eyes started to hurt. Laura glanced down and placed her hand over her now aching heart. She was new to these emotions, but she knew that she wanted to see Peter. If anything, she just wanted to hear his voice. She felt selfish. She had no clue whether or not he had a busy day. Laura exhaled before stealing a glance at the photo over her clock.

She sat with Peter, who kept on arm around her neck while giving a thumbs up. His smile was wide and silly, but Laura's gaze remained blank. However, at closer inspection, both corners of her lips were curled upward. She was... happy. The expression was small, but it spoke volumes.

Laura shifted her gaze back to the phone and pressed the dial button. She slid the phone against her ear, but her doubts returned. She felt this was a bad idea. It was selfish to push her troubles out on Peter, but a great deal of her needed this. The phone continued to ring for what seemed like an eternity. Laura prepared to hang up, but a sharp click on the other side of the phone caused her eyes to widen. Shuffling followed before low breathing was finally heard.

"_...ello?"_ a voice lazily answered, causing Laura to smile lightly.

"_Hi, Peter."_

"_...ello."_

Laura frowned as her sense of guilt returned. _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."_

"_Laura? No, no. I'm sorry, babe. I was just sleep talking."_

Her cheeks turned a shade of crimson at the sound of the name he gave her. Remy told her that some people will give nicknames to those special to them. Peter had a knack for calling her 'babe.' Laura felt it was tolerable when it only came from Peter. Luckily, Remy said that was perfectly normal. It meant that the feeling was mutual.

"_Are you busy?"_ she said, breaking the silence that filled the phone line.

"_No, no. Never too busy for you, Laura. What's up?"_

Laura felt the pain from earlier return to her eyes. He didn't care that she called at such a horrible time. She was happy, but why did she feel sad? The images of the Facility returned, causing Laura to slam her eyes shut. However, Peter's smiling face burned like a beacon lighting a path through the darkness. She hadn't realized it, but a tear rolled down the side of her cheek. Her fingers cinched into her pajama pants, and her grip tightened on her phone.

"_Peter... I really want to see you."_

No response was given, sending a sense of dread to take over Laura's spirit, but the sound of rustling from the other side refueled her hope.

"_Did you have another nightmare?"_

The genuine concern in his voice made her ears ring. It wasn't like the empty sayings she heard from others. This felt so much more meaningful and real. She knew he was worried about her well being. However, she frowned, replying with a low murmur.

"_Say no more. Give me a few minutes. Just be sure to let Beast know to let the security down. I'd rather not get turned into Swiss cheese, kay?"_

"_Understood."_

"_Okay. Love you."_

Those words were so simple, but Laura felt her chest swell. Her smile grew as her hand fell over her breast. If this was what it meant to feel human, she welcomed it as long as Peter was there to experience it alongside her. She bit her lower lip before she smiled.

"_I... love you, too."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I would like to thank sliceoffriedgold for the request. To also answer a question, DC women will be added later, so if you have any requests for that, feel free to review and let me know. Keep the reviews coming!<em>**

**_Next update - Director of SHIELD (Maria Hill)!_**


	7. Maria Hill, Director of SHIELD

_**Chapter Seven "Maria Hill – Director of SHIELD"**_

Maria pecked away at her computer's keyboard with a look of discontent in her eyes. Her limbs ached from the hours spent assisting the Avengers with New York City's quarantine of the symbiote infection. She did not mind the dangers on the field, but she absolutely loathed the paperwork she had to file for every near disaster to strike the world. It was one of the cons of her jobs.

She groaned as she ran her finger across the lobe of her ear. The fact that she lost her mother's earrings in the skirmish only fueled her building frustration. Her fingers stopped typing and her brow furrowed once the source of her misery popped up on the screen of the computer- Spider-Man. For the past couple of years, he had proven to be nothing but a headache to Maria.

It started during the Civil War. Tony always spoke highly of Spider-Man. He said he was a great guy who gave everything and then some, but when he first introduced him to Maria, it became apparent that he was just an idiot whose mouth ran on auto-play. His reckless nature proved he was irresponsible and a horrid team player. She couldn't trust someone like that. When he left Tony's side and joined the Anti-Registration group, Maria knew right then and there that she'd never like him either.

She opened his file and her expression grew blank at the size of the page. She suddenly remembered another reason to why she didn't like Parker. The symbiote infestation, the Tablet of Order and Chaos, Norman Osborn, and many more disasters all came to be because of him. Such irresponsibility was giving her more paperwork she needed.

Maria placed her hand over her forehead and sighed. She was frustrated and blamed Parker for everything. Maybe if he didn't joke around so much and paid attention to those around him she wouldn't have had such a problem with him. In fact, she may have grown to like him, if not just a little. He was handsome, sure, but he had no other qualities to give. She rolled her eyes and forced out an exasperated groan.

She pulled the mouse over and contemplated on giving Parker a fine. From all the damage he gives to the city chasing the bad guys, today's infestation, and other things he'll most likely cause, perhaps a fine will make him choose his actions a bit more carefully. She had no room to play nice, and Parker had this coming for quite some time. People may dislike her for this deed, but she didn't care. No one really considered her a friend anyway.

However, before she could complete the fine, a pair of soft knocks were heard at her door. Maria peeked over her computer and said, "Come in."

Her expression quickly turned sour. Spider-Man walked in with his mask pulled back, revealing his chocolate brown hair and eyes.

"Did I come at a bad time? If so, I tend to do that a lot accidentally," he asked causing Maria's eye to twitch involuntarily.

Her thoughts raced. She wanted to immediately slam him for the infestation among other things. He's had it coming for a while now. She wanted to tell him how much of a irresponsible person he was and degrade him for the trouble he's caused. He was selfish and deserved a monstrous fine. However, before she could say anything, he walked up and placed his hand on her desk.

"I saw that you lost these. I thought I'd return them to you before I go back and help with the city's cleanup."

Maria's eyes widened at the familiar sight of the small, square diamond earrings. All of her words left her as if her nerve had abandoned her. She turned to Spider-Man but saw he was on his way out of the door. He waved before pulling his mask back over his head.

"I know you don't like me so I'll make myself scarce."

The door shut behind him softly, and Maria found herself lost for words. The hero she pinned as selfish and irresponsible return her lost personal possession, and did so without cracking one of his trademark obnoxious jokes. Maria picked up the earrings and sighed. Her eyes drifted to the computer screen, where the fine was waiting to be filed. Under normal circumstances, she would've ignored the deed and went with her original plan.

She shut the file down as well as the computer. Maybe he wasn't as selfish as she thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holy smokes, this story is getting really popular! I appreciate the reviews and requests. Keep them coming!<em>**

**_Next update - Julia Carpenter (Madame Web)!_**


	8. Julia Carpenter, Madame Web

_**Chapter Eight "Julia Carpenter – Madame Web"**_

"_I am... selfish."_

Julia sat on the edge of her bed as her strawberry blonde locks fell over her eyes. With her shades in her hand, she gazed at nothing in particular. Strands of webbing materialized around her and spread throughout the room. Images of various spider men and women appeared within each strand.

"_My duty is to watch the Web, but I feel that my judgment is clouded." _

Despite her blindness, Julia's gray irises glanced near the center of the Web. She reached out and tugged at its strand. An image of a red and blue clad hero with a spider emblem imbedded at the center of his chest. He paused and pulled his mask back, allowing his brown hair to fall back into place right above his chocolate orbs.

"_I have allowed myself to fall in love with the center of the Web, Peter Parker."_

Her shades fell from her grasp and bounced off the hard surface of the wooden floor. Julia closed her eyes before letting out a somber sigh.

"_Cassandra, I'm sorry. I'm sure you didn't want this to happen."_

She slowly opened her eyes, allowing a few tears to slide down her smooth cheeks. The inside of her chest swelled, causing Julia to place her hand over her breast. A strand from the corner of the Web broke away and floated towards the center. A light emanated as the strand wrapped around the other. Julia reached out and caressed the webbing before her lips curled into a sad smile.

"_This started the day you gave me these powers. I saw everyone's life unfold before me, but none of them were as extraordinary as Peter. He made a mistake as a child, and he's works to this day as an adult to make up for the past. He puts up a firm front with his smile and jokes, but he can't hide his tremendous guilt. Not from me anyway."_

A new image formed inside of Peter's strand in the Web. He sat in his desk with his attention on the papers on his desk, but before he could continue, a pair of slender arms slid across his neck. He turned his head to the side and smiled at the familiar sight of strawberry locks. Julia planted a soft kiss on his cheek, causing his cheeks to flush.

"_It was against my oath, but I wanted to be him. I wanted to give him the love he deserves and take a load of his guilt away. I couldn't stand just to watch him push himself to the edge of nothingness. Is it so wrong for me to do this? Well, I've maintained my responsibility as Watcher of the Web for nearly two years, and I've managed to stay with Peter for one now. However, a few weeks ago my strand in the Web started to combine with his."_

She closed her eyes and placed her fingers against the side of her head. She focused deeply, trying to see into the future, but nothing came into view. Her teeth gritted to the core as she tried harder. A beam of light rushed into view and snapped her out of her trance. Julia groaned and slammed her fist into the wooden end of her bed, shattering the frame.

"_Now I can't see into Peter's or my own future. I've always been able to plan ahead because of my __hindsight, but with it gone, I have no idea what to do."_

The inside of her stomach turned. For the first time since she became Madame Web, she was nervous. She couldn't help but feel helpless. She understood that everyone wasn't meant to see into the future, but it was a part of who she became. Without it, she couldn't protect the center of the Web or herself even.

Julia exhaled. Images of Jessica, Anya, Brock, and others still could be seen, which only added to her frustration. Her face fell into the palm of her hands. A soft set of knocks were heard at her door. She closed her eyes and focused, but she couldn't hear any thoughts. Julia reached for her cane and made her way from her bedroom. It had to be Peter since he was the only person she couldn't read at the moment.

"_It feels as if I am lost in the dark, blind to the events that will unfold before me. I am... scared. Not for what may happen to me but to what may become of everyone within the Web."_

She finally made it to her door, opening it without a thought, and as she expected, Peter stood on the other side.

"Hey, Julia," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I was in the neighborhood so I decided to swing by."

She groaned at his light-hearted nature. "Neighborhood? Swing? That was too easy, Parker."

"I know. I'm having an off day." He reared forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. Julia's cheeks turned a shade of crimson at the softness of his touch. "So, everything's okay on your end?"

The inside of her chest swelled with guilt. She had not told him of her recent developments. He had enough to deal with as of late. She glanced to the side and placed her hand on her arm. Now she was beginning to see how Peter felt whenever she'd give him a metaphor. Was this irony or fate?

"_Peter, I really want to tell you what is happening. It is funny, really. I'm willing to lead you into impending danger if I know what is there, but I do not want to tell you about my doubts? It is... selfish of me to do this."_

Tears began to fall from her eyes as her guilt took over. She extended her arms, finding a way to wrap them around Peter's neck. He stepped back, finally responding by pulling her closer.

"Julia? What's wrong?" he asked, the tone in his voice softening.

"_I am... selfish. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but I just can't leave him."_

Julia wiped her face clean of her tears. Whether of not this was the right course of action, she felt it was something she had to do. For the first time, Madame Web had to tell Spider-Man... the open and honest truth.

"Peter... we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now, some of you may be wondering why I changed the update. Due to several requests, I figured I'll work on updating <span>Tales of a Warbird and Webhead<span> before I feature Carol. It has a huge fan base, so it'd be a dishonor to ignore Tales any longer. On a side note, Julia will be featured as Arachne the next time I bring her up. Sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused. _**

**_Next update - Natasha Romanoff - Black Widow!_**


	9. Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow

_**Chapter Nine "Natasha Romanoff – Black Widow"**_

Natasha rested underneath the sheets of her bed with her eyes locked on the ceiling. Her heart felt heavy with doubt, causing her to clutch at her breast. She rolled to her side and watched her mate. He murmured incoherently in his sleep as his arms fell to each side. Natasha sat up slowly, careful not to disturb him, and slid out of the side of the bed. Her body involuntarily shivered once the cold air of the apartment made contact with her nearly naked body.

Her bare feet touched the cold surface of the hardwood floor. While the comforter and spread of the bed gave her the warmth she desired, the entire house felt as cold as the snowy grounds of Stalingrad. She made her way into the restroom across the room and sighed the moment her toes curled into the wool rug under the counter.

"Why am I here?" she asked. Her hands brushed her long crimson locks back. Her emerald eyes peered up and stared at her reflection within the mirror. She leaned forward, letting out a frustrated groan. "I am not supposed to be here."

She turned and gazed at the man inside of the bed. The inside of her chest grew hot, bringing a look of disgust to her face. Natasha knelt down to a squat. She slammed her eyes shut, doing everything she could to keep her tears at bay.

"I am not Nancy Rushman. I am Natasha Romanoff," she choked before her hand fell over her eyes, "...and I should not love Peter."

These feelings were a part of her, but they were born from unforeseen circumstances. Drugged by YDRA, Natasha lost her memory as Black Widow and started a new life as the quiet schoolteacher, Nancy Rushman. Next thing she knew, armed thugs were ready to assault her. However, like an angel sent from heaven, Spider-Man rushed to her aid and saved her life.

Spider-Man was a friend of Natasha's, but he was an annoying man who didn't know when to stop talking. However, from Nancy's viewpoint she saw so much more. His caring and protective nature showed how much of a responsible and strong man he was. As time passed, her memories meshed with her new ones, sending her on a downward spiral of emotion.

"I was not myself."

Natasha told herself this everyday. Nancy was a different person. Widow was strong, resilient, trained to kill, but Rushman was soft, inexperienced, and fragile. Widow had snapped the necks of men without batting an eye, but Rushman couldn't throw a punch without falling to pieces. Widow wanted no one, but Rushman needed Spider-Man. It was a betrayal to what she stood for.

"I fought for my personal freedom once upon a time. If I want to be free, I must fly alone."

That is what Natasha believed in. After she regained her memories and their foes were defeated, Natasha told Spider-Man that while Nancy fell in love with him, she was not Nancy Rushman. They went their separate ways and came to an understanding. However, it was not as simple as Natasha would have hoped, for Nancy's feelings for Peter never left.

She ignored these feelings for a few days. It was to be expected, considering the events that occurred, but as the weeks turned to months, Natasha couldn't suppress her feelings any longer. She let out a sigh as she made her way back into the bedroom. Her moves were amateur and reprehensible for her occupation. She slid back underneath her sheets and rolled to her side.

She continued to watch Peter, who snored quietly in his sleep. Despite her frustration, a smile formed on her face. She reached over and caressed the side of his face. It was a possibility that Nancy represented a part of herself. Natasha's hand fell over her forehead as she let out a groan. She had denied it for so long, but she finally accepted the truth.

Nancy and Natasha were polar opposites but one and the same. Nancy was that part of Natasha that she suppressed for so long. With her memories lost, she was able to appreciate Spider-Man in a new light. Natasha knew him as a talkative moron, but Nancy saw him as a great hero. Deep down, Natasha felt the same way, but she would never admit out loud.

Until now.

Peter stirred from his slumber, stretching lightly before turning to face Natasha. His half-closed chocolate orbs met her gaze, causing his lips to curl into a smile. "You okay, Natasha?"

She didn't respond right away. Instead, she reared over and pressed her lips against his. She allowed her head to rest against his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. Natasha slowly accepted that while Nancy and herself were two different people, their feelings for Peter were the same. It would take her time to adjust, but one thing was certain- she loved him immensely.

"Da... I've never been better, Peter."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, the support continues to grow, and I have all of you to thank for that. Please, don't stop. Thanks for the faves, alerts, and reviews. I'll try not to disappoint you anytime soon. This one-shot was based on the Marvel Team Up issues #82 through 85. I have mixed feelings for the outcome of this one-shot, but even if I failed, I'll make it up to you all when I start writing my Black Widow x Spider-Man story, <span>Widow's Peak<span>._**

**_Second question, I've received some requests to write some M-rated chapters... lemons in particular. Would all of you like for me to give that a try? Let me know in a review!_**

**_Author's Edit (11/12/2011) Next update - Susan Storm (Follow-Up)!_**


	10. Susan Storm, Invisible Woman Part II

_**Chapter Ten "Susan Storm - Invisible Woman Part II"**_

"It happened. It actually happened."

Johnny mindlessly muttered those words repeatedly while he flew through the building in a burning daze. He had been in this state for the past month since he watched Peter lift Susan bridal style and walk down the aisle. His best friend was now married to his big sister. Spider-Man was the Human Torch's brother-in-law and the Invisible Woman's husband now. To make matters worse, Spider-Man was the leader of the Fantastic Four now.

The ideas were too surreal to believe, but the pictures from the wedding were the cruel reminder of how real it all was.

He glanced off to the side and caught sight of a clock that neared three P.M. Peter, Sue, and Ben were downstairs waiting for him so they could begin their training seminar, and Johnny wasn't mentally prepared for the lovey-dovey fiasco that was sure to come to head. Not today. Just something about his sister making out with his best friend sent his stomach in an upheaval. He had long grown used to it, but it still disturb him nonetheless.

Johnny let out a groan. He remembered the day Peter proposed. He and Sue came back from their dinner date, and a team meeting was called. Peter bore the cheesiest grin his nerdy demeanor could produce, and Susan couldn't contain her giggles or tears, which only added to Ben and Johnny's confusion.

Sue finally extended her hand out, allowing everyone to see the diamond ring on her finger. She used her free hand to brush her tears off her cheek. "Peter proposed!" she smiled.

Peter chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Can you believe it? She said yes! We're getting married!"

Ben's eyes widened, but Johnny's jaw practically dropped to the table. A smile formed on Ben's face. The large man made his way to Peter and gave him a friendly pat on the back. His large gravel hand fell on Sue's shoulder, bringing her cheerful gaze to meet his own.

"That's great news, ya' lovebirds! Any idea when the wedding will take place?" Ben asked.

"Not yet, but I'm so excited!" Susan said as her fingers intertwined with Peter's. She turned to face her brother with her smile intact. "What do you think, Johnny?"

No response was given. All of the blood left Johnny's head. His skin turned as pale as the bright side of the moon. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before his body fell limply to the side and under the table.

Johnny sighed at the memory. A part of him wanted this to be a dream. Spider-Man and his wisecracks led the Fantastic Four. Johnny admitted that while he was annoying, Peter had a knack for being obnoxious, especially when he barked orders. Maybe it was his pride that opposed. After all, how often did one's arch-rival score with his enemy's sister?

"Never," Johnny sighed.

Though he admitted that Peter was his best friend now, it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Where he could make fun of him back in the day, he can't so much as say anything negative to Peter without Susan rushing to his side. If Sue was smaller, it wouldn't be a problem, but his sister was scary on so many levels. Anybody would could knock out Gladiator was to be considered dangerous.

However, it wasn't her power that scared him. It was her stare. It could burn a hole through someone faster than he could with his flame powers. The scowl she carried would even make Doctor Doom cringe. People thought the Thing was scary? They never met Susan Richards on a bad was something only she possessed, and Johnny grew up trying his best to avoid it. Was he a wimp for fearing his five-foot, six-inch sister? Heck no. He was smart. No one would understand.

Except for Peter. It was an amazing sight that day. Peter missed one of their dates, and Susan was furious. She gave Peter the glare and scowl. If his memory served right, she even had a small vein on the side of her head. However, Peter held his ground. Johnny stood in amazement at the sight. He expected Peter to run. Lord knows it would have been the smart thing to do.

Peter only replied with a small smile and a hand full of flowers. At first, Johnny expected Sue to create a force field around him and crush him like an insect. However, she steadily lost her nerve and let out a defeated sigh. She reached out and took the flowers in hand.

"Next time, call me if something comes up," she smiled, holding a stern look in her eyes.

Johnny's jaw dropped. Susan's glare and scowl, his childhood fears, were bested by a goofy grin and cheap flowers? Peter had guts, but that was a fool's errand. Maybe it was that moment that caused Johnny to accept Peter as Sue's lover. Anyone who could withstand her fury was worthy of mad respect.

In the midst of his daydream, Johnny failed to see the living, orange barricade in his path. He crashed into Ben, falling limply to floor. His head spun as he staggered back to his feet, but his balance would betray him. He fell back into the waiting arms of the Thing.

"Johnny Storm!" the voice across the room brought his gaze up, finding Spider-Man with Invisible Woman's arm wrapped around his own. "What did your sister say about flying in the house? Drop and give me twenty!"

His senses returned at the demand. Johnny frowned and pointed, ready to protest against it, but he glanced to the side and found a terrifying sight. The frown on his sister's face darkened, turning into a scowl. Her ocean blue eyes glared right into Johnny's soul, sending a chill down his spine. His protests would have to wait. He didn't have the remedy to his sister's scowl like Peter did. Not yet anyway.

He groaned as he placed his hands on the ground. One of these days, he will make sure to ask Peter how to repel the stare.

"Get ready to run some laps, too, Sunshine!" Spider-Man barked.

Johnny rolled his eyes. That was going to be a journey in itself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the support, folks. I know I was supposed to write the Enchantress chapter this time, but I thought it'd be better if I wrote a couple of follow-up chapters before I continue. Don't worry though. I promise Enchantress will be after the next chapter. Sorry for the quick change. It won't happen again... I think. (No guarantees!) <em>**

**_Next update - Loki, Follow-Up! _**


	11. Loki, the Goddess of Mischief Part II

_**Chapter Eleven "Loki, the Goddess of Mischief Part II"**_

Asgard was a place where gods walked amongst each other, and it was rare for them to tread lightly. Thor paced down the hallways of his quarters with utmost intensity. Every step he took echoed through his home like thunder roared across the clouds. His thoughts raced, trying to piece together the events that unfolded underneath his nose. He finally reached his destination and tried to push the door in but to no avail due to the lock.

"Loki! I demand you to open the door!" his voice roared like the very thunder he summoned.

He knocked on the door, but no response came. Thor sighed inwardly, knowing his _sister_ was ignoring him. She knew he wouldn't approve of what she did. It wasn't wrong, but Thor felt something was amiss. His sister was the Goddess of Mischief for a reason, and Thor had every right to be disturbed, considering their vast history. Shaking his head, Thor readied to knock the door once more.

"Hold fast, Brother. I am occupied at the moment," Loki calmly said, causing a blank expression to form on Thor's face.

"I know what you have done, Loki," he knocked again. "Open this door! I demand we talk about this now!"

"Please, Brother. I need a moment," she said once more, her tone remaining sweet.

"No, Loki, we will speak of this now!" Thor used his great strength to punch the door off its hinges. He marched in with his frustration intact. "You are most vile for this! I can't believe you would be..." he paused, slamming his hand over his eyes, "...naked."

Loki stood with a sly smile on her and long, black hair placed perfectly over her breasts. A cloth hugged her hips and hid her lower features, giving the hint that she had just taken a bath.

She shook her head. "You've always been impatient, Brother. I never took you as rude as well."

Thor groaned, feeling a lump form in his throat. He had charged into many battles without a second thought, but his naked brother-turned-sister left him speechless. However, Loki's mischievous smile brought him back to reality, as well as his temper. He walked forward until he was face-to-face with Loki.

"Do not attempt to change the subject, Loki. I know what you have done," he folded his arms and scowled.

"Brother, could you hand me my outfit?" she nonchalantly asked, pointing behind her much taller brother. Thor rolled his eyes, pulled the green outfit from the dresser, and tossed it to her. "I thank thee," she giggled, fueling Thor's frustration even more.

"Loki!" he shouted, leaving his voice to echo through the sanctions of his home.

"Would you please?" she held her outfit closely and twirled her finger. Thor sighed, turning around in defeated fashion. Loki allowed the cloth to slid off her hips before kicking it next to her brother's feet. Thor felt the cloth but paid it no mind. He knew his sister was teasing him. "In regards to your accusation, I have done nothing wrong. As promised to you and Father, I am on my best behavior."

Thor shook his head but paid mind to not turn around. "So you deny kissing my friend?"

"Which one?" Loki smiled, hearing Thor's exasperated groans easier by the second. "It was a joke, brother. Try buying what the mortals call a 'sense of humor."

"LOKI!"

Loki sighed. Her brother was so uptight. "I meant no harm. You should have seen him. It was, as they say, cute."

Thor tapped his foot, a sign of his dwindling patience. He finally turned around, but, fortunately for him, Loki was dressed for the most part. "I hope you're ready to undo the damage. He has grown fascinated with you."

Her emerald eyes widened slightly at his statement. "Has he now?" She slid her fur coat over her shoulders. "Did he say anything else?" Her tone remained playful.

He slammed his fist against the wall, causing Loki to furrow her brow. "Now is not a time for your games, Loki. I want you to fix this now!"

"You really are no fun, brother. Fine. I'll take care of it." She walked past her brother, ignoring his boiling rage, and reached for her horns. She quietly slid them over her head. "It will have to wait though. I have an urgent matter to attend to."

"And what would that be, Loki?"

A small circle formed underneath her feet. As her figure faded from sight, she gave her brother a sweet smile. "In Midgard, they call it a date, and I do not wish to be late."

Before Thor could respond, she disappeared into her spell. He knew it was pointless to try and talk her out of it. His sister was one who never listened to reason. He only hoped his friend would proceed with caution. He placed his hand over his forehead and sighed. He also hoped his sister would be wary of her actions as well.

_**Elsewhere**_

Spider-Man sat on the edge of a rooftop with the lower half of his mask pulled up and a cup of soda in his hand. A bright light burned next to him, but he remained still. Loki stepped from the light, her figure overshadowing Spider-Man's immensely. They stared at each other for several moments before Spider-Man reached down and retrieved a hot dog.

Loki sat down next to Spider-Man and accepted the gesture. She stared at the bizarre food, picking at the chopped green bits on top of it. "I still do not understand how you can eat something you do not understand."

"It's the New York way, Loki. You'll understand it eventually." He took a bite of his own hot dog soon after.

"So you say," she mirrored his action and took a bite, bringing a smile to her face. "It _is _delicious nonetheless."

Loki stole a glance at her guest and smiled. She edged closer until her leg came into contact with his own. He paused, feeling his nerves leave him. Loki took his food and tossed it away before she placed herself on top of his lap. She placed her mouth on top of his, muting any protests he may have had. They parted, but her smile grew sultry.

"I must say, your taste is even better," she cooed, pulling him back into a second kiss.

Her brothers words echoed through her head. He wanted this to end as soon as possible, but Loki found it too difficult to stop now. Mortals, this one in particular, were far too fun to leave behind. She may or may not heed her brother's warning. Only time would tell. As of now, she wanted to get her fill of the taste of a heroic mortal.

After all, she wasn't doing anything wrong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. I had to give an update before the year ended, but I hope you guys can enjoy it. I don't know who will star in the next chapter, but I'm sure someone will turn up eventually. Tell me who you would like written next. Reviews are more than welcomed. <strong>_

_**Hope you have a great New Year!**_


	12. Laura Kinney, X 23 Part II

_**Chapter Twelve "Laura Kinney, X-23 Part II"**_

Throughout her early years, Laura was taught various forms of martial arts and assassination techniques, making her one of the world's youngest sought out assassins. Lacking any human emotion and possessing a healing factor matched by few, she was able to overcome obstacles none would think to take.

A strand of her raven locks fell over her desolate-filled emerald eyes while she stood in front of a closed door. The task before her was unlike any she had encountered before. This was not a test of physical prowess nor was it a mission with the X-Men, but considering the dangers that were she had faced before, that would have been easier to deal with.

"You don't have to do this, Laura." She glanced over at Peter, who bore a look of concern on his face. He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We can back out if you're not ready for this."

The fresh smell of simmering meat filled the airspace around the house as well as Laura's nose. She sighed outwardly. For the normal person, this smell would have been enough to awaken any appetite, but for Laura, due to her heightened senses, the scent practically coursed through her stomach. She remained firm with a stoic expression, like the robot many described her as, but her stomach protested once she sniffed the air again and revealed a small portion of her humanity by letting out a low growl.

Her brow twitched involuntarily. Peter chuckled, earning a blush-filled glare from the girl. An agreement was made, and she could not back out now. Laura brought her hand up and tapped her knuckles against the wooden door. She looked back at the quaint neighborhood, noticing how small the houses were compared to a majority of the structures within the city not far from her current location.

With its diminutive size came silence, something Laura had grown to miss somewhat since her relationship with Peter started, and while they forged an inseparable bond out of trust, peace and quiet were often difficult to receive. She turned back at Peter, no longer with a glare but a sobered look. She did not belong here. A weapon with so much blood on her hands had no place in this environment with someone who practically defined the term 'good.'

"I want to, but I hope I do not make a bad impression," she said. Bringing her hand over the other, Laura caressed her knuckles, feeling out the metal that rested underneath her skin. "I am... not human, after all."

Peter smiled. He turned and took Laura's hands into his. "You _are _human, Laura. You're just different." he reared forward, planting his lips against her forehead. Her face remained stoic, but her cheeks burned to a shade of crimson. "I have radioactive spider blood, so I'm different, too. That's the cool thing about humans- we're _all _different."

Laura smiled inwardly. Peter's words were always honest and reassuring. Despite her troubled past, he accepted her. In spite of her near lack of human emotion, he was patient. Most importantly, despite her reservations, he encouraged her. If he gave her that much, the least she could do was try, for her sake _and _his.

The sound of the turning knob brought Laura and Peter back to reality. An older woman emerged from behind the door with an apron wrapped around her flower-patterned dress. Her snow white hair, though aged, was long and silky enough to tie into a bun behind her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of Peter. Before long, Laura watched the two embrace in a warm hug.

"I'm happy you made it, Peter," she said, placing her small hands on his slender shoulders.

"...and miss your famous roast and pie? You know I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The older woman glanced at Laura and broke away from Peter. She tilted her head and furrowed her brow, causing Laura's heart to skip a beat.

"May I help you, young lady?" she asked.

Laura's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. My name is Laura. I came her with..." she hesitated for a moment, her face flushing to an even paler tone.

"Laura, the lovely girl that my Peter constantly talks about?" she said, finishing the girl's statement. Peter scratched the back of his head and Laura simply nodded. The woman placed her hands on Laura's shoulders and smiled. "I'm sorry, dear. You're even more beautiful than Peter said you were."

Peter chuckled and held his hands up defensively. "Come on, don't embarrass her."

"I did not mean to intrude. I should let you two enjoy your dinner," Laura said, ready to leave, but the woman's grip and smile kept her from doing so.

"No need to be so formal, dear. Peter told me you were quite polite. Come on inside before the roast and pie get cold." She opened the door completely and stepped to the side, gesturing for Laura to walk into her home first. "Don't be shy." She smiled.

Laura nodded. Peter walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave a reassuring smile, causing her to look back at the older woman with one to match it. "Thank you, Mrs...?"

"May. May Parker."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've been alternating between all of my Spider-Man stories, and I'm aiming to keep this pace up. Your reviews, faves, and alerts are really heart-warming and help keep my drive going. It's really amazing to me how popular this fic alone is getting. I'll make sure to try and keep you all happy. Keep the requests coming!<em>**

**_Next chapter - Doreen Green (Squirrel Girl)!_**


	13. Doreen Green, Squirrel Girl

_**Chapter Thirteen "Doreen Green- Squirrel Girl"**_

* * *

><p>Spider-Man groaned inwardly. His teammates were enjoying their annual game of poker. For the first time in forever, he finally had time away from the job, the other Avengers, and the Foundation. To make matters better, no troubles were in the street. The stars were kind to Spider-Man tonight, but the same could not be said about the New Avengers. They hastily turned him away from the game, crushing any positive energy he may have had.<p>

"_Stupid jerks. I save the city countless times and they don't want me to play poker with them? So what? They act like I cheat or something."_ He paused to scratch the side of his head. _"Well, Iron Fist did have a point about my Spider Sense. It's not like I use it on purpose. I just got it back! Trust me, if I wanted to cheat at poker, I'd go to Vegas or something."_

"Spider-Man?"

A girl's voice snapped him free from his inner monologue. A young woman with short chocolate brown hair with matching eyes stood behind him with a nervous grin on her face. Her cheeks grew hot, matching a shade of crimson similar to Spider-Man's costume. She reached for her tail and held it against her stomach, gripping it ever so tightly.

"Hey, Squirrel Girl," he said, surprised. _"I forgot she hangs out here now since she started babysitting for Luke and Jessica." _

"Um, why aren't you playing with the others?" she asked, the nervousness in her movements still apparent.

"_Why indeed?" _He shrugged his shoulders.

She glanced to the side and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "Uh, I never got to thank you properly for saving us from the Spider Island deal."

"Thank me? There's nothing to thank me for. It was kind of my fault to begin with." He rolled his eyes underneath his mask. _"Yeah, no. That was all my fault." _A late realization struck him. "Oh, I heard Danielle webbed you to the ceiling. Sorry about that. Did any of the webbing get stuck in your fur? I have a strange remedy for that. If you have any peanut butter..."

She shook her head, cutting his sentence off. "That's not true. You saved my life. If you didn't come up with the cure, Danielle would have actually hurt me." She edged a bit closer to him, the blush on her face intensifying. "You saved me. For real."

"_It's nice to be appreciated, but the girl who beat Fin Fang Foom by herself does not need saving." _Peter's brow furrowed under his mask. Doreen was inches away from him. She stared deeply into his eyes, causing Spider-Man to stammer about. He raised his hands defensively. "It's... nothing."

"_I saved a city from a psychopath, but you saved the universe from a demi-GOD. We should be thanking you."_

She released her tail and took one more step forward. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"...what?"

"Are you single?"

"Um..."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"_What the heck is going on? Why am I slow on the pick up? Yeah, Carlie broke up with me, so I am single." _He mentally slapped himself. _"Focus, Parker. Talk to the girl. Not yourself."_

"Uh, no, I don't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Doreen place her hand over her chest and sighed. Her breathing picked up in speed, a sign of her building nervousness. A strand of her hair fell in between her eyes. Peter took another step back, but, much to his dismay, his back met with a misplaced wall. Though she was several inches shorter, Doreen stood up on her toes and brought her hand to Spider-Man's chin.

"_My Spider Sense isn't going off, but why am I scared silly? Girls hit on me all of the time. Sometimes. Well, rarely. Mostly never." _He paused and placed his hand against her own, stopping her attempt to proceed further. "Wait, how old are you anyway?" His thoughts raced. _"Seriously. The city already thinks of me as a freak, criminal, and pervert. I don't need statutory rapist added to that list."_

"I'm nineteen. Old enough to appreciate you for s-saving my life." she stammered. He relinquished her hand. "Can," she bit her lower lip, "...I kiss you?"

"...what?"

"Right now?"

"I... uh..."

She slid his mask over his mouth and nose. She reared up, planting her soft lips against his in a swift motion. She broke away, but the blush on her cheeks remained. "Next time... when you're free, maybe we can... watch a movie or something?" she suggested, her fingers tracing the outer line of her lower lip.

"Uh... sure?" he slowly replied, still unsure of what had just transpired.

"Thanks, again."

Doreen rushed away, the smile on her face still intact. Spider-Man pulled his mask down back over his face and scratched the back of his head. Several thoughts raced through his mind as he watched the girl run down the hallway, her tail whipping in every direction. Doreen stopped in her tracks and blew a kiss in his direction.

Spider-Man mentally shrugged his shoulders._ "What the heck just happened__?" _However, his lips curled into a wide smile. _"And I hope it happens more often."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An unusual chapter for an unusual character. I hope you liked it. I'm a bit hesitant about this one, but I'm willing to write a follow up in the future. Anyway, I am proud of this story's turnout! The reviews are great and the other numbers are still growing! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy (like Squirrel Girl!). Yeah, that was bad. Sorry. <strong>_

_**Please continue to review and leave requests!**_

_**Next update (Anya Corazon – Spider-Girl)!**_


	14. Anya Corazon, Spider Girl

_**Author's note - Now for something completely different. If you read Spider-Girl's series, you know that she's a Twitter-holic. This is a short version of her Twitter page. **_

_**Chapter Fourteen "Anya Corazon – Spider-Girl"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The_Spider_Girl<strong>_

**The_Spider_Girl: **I'm not a fan of tranquilizers or needles, so you can imagine my joy with getting shot by three of them. God, I hate fighting Kraven. It's a good thing Spider-Man was there to save me. As a contingency prize, I got to ride shotgun on his back while drugged out. - 1_ day ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **He makes it look so easy. Arrive, save the girl, beat the bad guy, and swing off into the sunset. He's like an action star... just without the stunt doubles. He can star in his own movie. I'd pay to go see it. - _23 hours ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **It reminds me of that time that he saved me from that giant, metal tentacle. You should have been there. He moved so fast, and the way he held me close. The guy works out. He felt... nice. - _22 hours ago_ _  
><em>

**The_Spider_Girl: **My roommate seems to think I have a crush on Spider-Man. That is SO far from the truth. - _21 hours ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he was hot. It's an opinion. Everyone has them. - _21 hours ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **I talk about him a lot because he's cool. He has this 'living legend' vibe going, but can you believe he's actually an average guy? He doesn't let the power go to his head. It's charming actually. - _20 hours ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **For the last time, I'm not related to him! I've told you all a thousand times that he's not my father, brother, or cousin! - 9_ hours ago_

**The_Spider_Girl:** Great. Now all of you think I have a crush on Spider-Man. I'm telling you... I don't. Seriously, he's like in college or something. I said he's cute. That's all. - 8_ hours ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **Okay, after some reconsideration, I will admit that I do sort of have a crush on Spider-Man. There... you all happy? I don't have to worry about him finding out since he's extremely busy nowadays. - _5 hours ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **I doubt he doesn't even know what social networking is. Seriously, a guy who teams with two sets of Avengers and Future Foundation while juggling his normal Spider-Man duties barely has time for personal stuff. I guess I can finally say it- I think he's cute. - 4_ hour ago _

**The_Spider_Girl: **Some of you are asking if I would date him. No question! I just wish he was my age. - _1 hour ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **For crying out loud, I'm not a clone of him either. - _Just now_

* * *

><p><em>- Some days later... Elsewhere -<em>

Spider-Man sat on the edge of a rooftop with a newspaper in hand and cup of hot cocoa by his side. The day was young, but he had time to lounge before he had to go work. He took a sip of his drink, sighing contently while the warm substance coursed through his chest. His eyes sped through the paper, but stopped at a headline regarding Spider-Man. He groaned inwardly, knowing it was probably just Jameson spouting his usual charm, but his eyes widened, finding Spider-Girl at the center of the discussion.

"Spider-Girl crushes on Spider-Man. Love runs through the web," he read out loud before bursting into wide open guffaws. He wiped a tear from his cheek and shrugged his shoulders. "I swear, gossip runs everywhere nowadays."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This... was unusual, but I had fun writing this. It's back to basics now. Reviews and requests are always appreciated. Seriously, we've passed 150 reviews! Before long, we'll be at 200!<strong>_

_**Next update (Alison Blaire - Dazzler)!**_


	15. Alison Blaire, Dazzler

_**Author's note- She-Hulk's taking a little longer to complete than I anticipated. So, here's a little something to hold you over while I put the finishing touches to that chapter. Don't hate me! I want every chapter to be decent for you all, but I also want to update somewhat regularly. Hope you still enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen "Alison Blaire – Dazzler"<strong>_

The life of a singer was one of major success or utter failure, but for singing sensation, Dazzler, her career nearly crumbled before it reached it reached its current height of global phenomenon.

Alison sat in her dressing room with her bright blue eyes locked on the reflection in the mirror. Today was one unlike any other. In a few moments, she was going to sing for tens of thousands live in the Manhattan Center. Initially, that was not what bothered her, but it regarded something far more personal, a matter she had long wished to address but never had the time to do.

Her stomach turned and brow furrowed. She knew this idea was a questionable one. A strand of her strawberry blonde locks fell over her face, but she brushed it back behind her ear. Today she was going to sing for someone, a person who inspired many with his acts of heroism, but for Alison, she was devoting a song to Spider-Man, the guy who helped save her career.

Times were rough then. She could barely sell out parking lots, and the few concerts she held were always interrupted by super-powered crazies like Enchantress, Hulk, and several others. The critics weren't kind either, labeling her as a 'source of trouble,' and eventually, the fans started to believe what they were saying, leaving her alone to watch her career wash into the gutter.

It was during this time that Dazzler found out she still had a fan.

After Alison defeated Enchantress in their sing-off, she felt everything slipping out of her hands and confessed her doubts about her career to Spider-Man, who was there to help. Then, he placed his hand on her shoulder before saying the simplest yet sweetest thing Alison had heard in a while.

"_Hang in there, Sweetheart. You have all the talent in the world. All you need is time."_

Alison could not help but feel sincerity in his words. Though she was not quite fully involved in heroics yet, she heard enough about Spider-Man from the Daily Bugle. They labeled him a menace, but Alison did not see any such trait out of the man who just helped her with Enchantress. Like the critics did to Dazzler, the Bugle never gave Spider-Man a fair chance, but he pressed on, becoming a hero and poster child of media victimization.

If _Spider-Man_ could have patience, _Dazzler_ could, too, and from where she stood now, it worked.

After countless setbacks, Alison finally made her comeback on a massive stage. The inside of her chest grew hot while her palms grew sweaty. Today would either be the crowning jewel or ultimate demise of her singing career. She placed her head down and sighed inwardly. The pressure was immense, more so than she ever imagined. Her thoughts raced.

What would the _fans_ think? What would the _critics_ think? What would _Spider-Man_ think?

"Dazzler! Delivery!" a young woman yelled into the room, dropping a letter alongside a bouquet of roses right by the door.

Alison peeked up, using her hand to brush her hair back, and forced herself out of her seat. Her eyes softened at the array of roses, their quality being topnotch, but her brow furrowed at the unmarked envelope by their side. Alison knelt down and picked it up, hesitant to open it right away. Good chance it was just a fan giving his or her support, but with the show about to start, the last thing Alison needed was some hate mail by some jerk who went out of their way to get her hopes up with the flowers.

She scoffed at the thought and opened the letter, but her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she recognized the spider emblem at the center of the page.

The caption underneath it read...

_Dazzler,_

_I told you time was the only thing you needed to reach the top. Now that you've made it, I couldn't be happier for you. Aim for the stars, Sweetheart._

_Signed,_

_Your number-one Spider-Fan._

Alison's smile grew. Even now, Spider-Man was supporting her at her most pivotal time. As a true fan, he stayed with her through the worst of times and cheered during the best.

"Dazzler!" a man called out this time, sticking his head inside the room. He pecked at his watch with his finger. "It's showtime!"

"I'm ready!" she said, causing the man to open the door to her room completely before departing.

Alison glanced back at the letter in her hand, but her smile remained intact. She pressed her lips against the letter, leaving a crimson kiss mark next to the spider emblem, and left it on the table. Her body exuded a luminous light, causing her jewelry to sparkle even brighter than they already were. She left the dressing room with a bounce in her step, ready to perform her song for the best fan a girl could ask her.

Little did she know, her song, _Here Comes the Spider-Man_, would go on to win a Grammy Award in the later future, and her album, _Love for a __Hero_, would go on to become a multi-platinum success.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I must say... WOW. Over one-hundred people have saved this story into their favorites. Holy smokes. That is AMAZING. I appreciated the love and support you guys have been giving me. I've been reading the reviews, and I want you to know that I will indeed start tackling villains very soon. Please continue to review and leave requests!<em>**

**_Next Chapter - (Jennifer Walters -She-Hulk)! This time for sure!_**


	16. Jennifer Walters, She Hulk

_**Chapter Sixteen "Jennifer Walters – She-Hulk"**_

"_It's my turn now? I guess I can't be surprised."_

There were two sides to Jennifer Walters. First, there was Jennifer, a mild-mannered girl whose bland looks and timid nature left so much to be desired, and then there was She-Hulk, an extremely confident woman with an unmatched body in terms of beauty and strength who could get any man she desired.

"_I still can't believe you paired me up with him."_

Jennifer was used to being an afterthought. Though she was a well-known lawyer, no one really noticed her as a person. If they had, someone might have seen that she only wanted somebody to see her for who she was. Better yet, Jennifer wanted someone to accept her despite her flaws, but it was impossible for anybody to notice a nobody, let alone a blank slate like her.

"_More so... Why did it take so long for you to include me in this series?"_

She-Hulk, however, was used to the exact opposite kind of attention. She was described as an aggressive lawyer, a powerful super-heroine, and above all, one hell of a woman. Everywhere she turned, someone wanted a piece of her, and if they had some form of appeal, She-Hulk was more than happy to give it. Because of She-Hulk, Jennifer finally got what she wanted.

"_In a sense... I guess you can say."_

She-Hulk couldn't hold a relationship to save her life, but with her great sense of independence, she was okay with that. For a while it was great, but suddenly, She-Hulk disappeared. Gone as the glamor, strength, and aggression, and back was the homeliness, frailness, and timidness.

"_It comes and goes, but I mostly blame the circumstances. Circumstances being you, of course."_

It was sad really. Everyone knew who she was and wanted nothing to do with Jennifer, but she knew the second She-Hulk would reemerge, men would flock back to her like moths to a flame. It was understandable why she could not sustain a relationship. Men only wanted one thing out of her, and without She-Hulk, Jennifer couldn't give nor receive it in return. Perhaps it was for the better. People often considered her a skank considering the long list of individuals she had slept with.

"_I am NOT a skank. Tony Stark sleeps around, and no one calls him a man-whore."_

The days ahead were dreadfully dull and lonesome, but Steve Rodgers found Jennifer some form of entertainment by hiring her to be the New Avengers' legal counselor. While she preferred the life of a hero, keeping people from suing these guys for property damage was just as exhausting. Unfortunately, even amongst her friends, Jennifer couldn't help but feel invisible. It was like the old days.

"_Much to my dismay."_

However, something happened that shook her to the core. She rushed through the Avengers Mansion, trying to maintain a schedule, but before she could find her way to Luke, someone called out to her. They didn't called her by her alias, but by her real name, _Jennifer_. Someone noticed her? Who could it have been? She turned, but her face grew pale at the sight of he red-and-blue clad hero standing behind her.

"_Yeah, Spider-Man. Can you believe it? I certainly didn't. At first, I thought he was going to joke about my odd appearance. Yes, I consider my normal looks odd, and the green skin normal. Wouldn't you?"_

He scratched the back of his head, as if contemplating what he was going to say. Jennifer furrowed her brow and frowned. When she was She-Hulk, Spider-Man was one of the shortest men she knew, but as Jennifer, they stood at a nearly identical height. Her heart pumped and thumped, practically loud enough for her to hear. She didn't like to be intimidated, but she remained firm, knowing Spider-Man meant no harm.

"_He was quiet. Too quiet. I'm used to the guy talking up a storm, but he didn't say anything. It meant he was thinking. He had a joke ready. I knew he did. If it as bad, I'd step on his foot. I just wished I could have hulked out. I'd just slug him then if his mouth said something I didn't like. Oh, I'm sorry. Was I rambling?"_

"Hey, I almost didn't recognize you," he finally said, cutting the tension between the himself and Jen.

"_Yeah, no one does."_

Her brow twitched involuntarily. Was he trying to be funny? Everyone else just passed her by, but he actually dared to mock her about it? Her fingers cinched into her briefcase. That was too much. She admitted that she was frustrated, and she was just looking for an excuse to transform back into her green counterpart.

"Well, I get that often," she spat, glancing off to the side.

However, his posture remained upbeat. Spider-Man walked up and placed his hand on Jennifer's shoulder, causing her natural green eyes to widen. "I forgot how cute you are as yourself," he chuckled.

Jennifer's face flushed. He complimented her? As he wasn't referring to She-Hulk but Jennifer Walters?

"_He actually... noticed me?" _

Spider-Man removed his hand from her shoulder and walked down the hallway. He stopped midway, gesturing a wave. "You should try to come as yourself more often, Jen," he honestly said before turning to make his exit.

The moment was simple from an outside glance, but for Jennifer, it felt as if the entire world stood still. For the first time, someone acknowledged Jennifer Walters _and _gave her a compliment. It was surreal. As She-Hulk, this would have come as a norm, but it was quite the opposite for Jennifer. She smiled, all signs of her frustration steadily dissipating, and turned, unaware there was a bounce in her step.

"_Maybe... being Jennifer again won't be such a bad thing."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Man, I hope I didn't screw this one up. I only hope you guys enjoyed it. We're on the eve of two-hundred reviews, and the faves number continues to grow! Let's make this one of the most popular Spider-Man stories to date! Requests and reviews are welcomed!<strong>_

_**Next update – Elektra Natchios!**_


	17. Melissa Gold, Songbird

_**Author's Note - Sorry. Elektra's taking so much of my brainpower to write properly. I wrote this one on the spot and hope it turns out to be a decent update. Elektra will be completed soon, but in the mean time, I hope this will hold you all over until then.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seventeen "Melissa Gold – Songbird"<strong>_

_Everyone deserves a second chance._

Melissa Gold, once known as Screaming Mimi and currently as Songbird, was a reformed hero on the run from the law again. By all means, she had not done anything wrong, but in the eyes of the current director of the Thunderbolts, Norman Osborn, Melissa was to be killed on sight. Her brow furrowed as she tried to force herself from the ground. Stepping out of the shadows with several knives in hand, Bullseye gave her a wicked smile.

_No one really thought Melissa deserved one._

"Sorry, doll. I'm only enjoying this because Osborn's paying me handsomely. We could have been great friends. If you kept your pretty mouth shut, I wouldn't have to slice it off," he said, standing over her limp frame.

Melissa spat at his feet. "He may be leading the Thunderbolts, but I'll be damned if I follow a guy who still wears Goblin clothing."

Bullseye shrugged. "Nobody likes a tattletale." He lifted Melissa by the collar and reared his knives back to deal a fatal blow. "No how about we finish this up? Osborn's pretty impatient."

Before the fatal blow could be struck, a ball of webbing struck his hand and knocked the knives from his grasp, sticking them against the nearest wall. Spider-Man flipped from the rooftops, landing on the wall right above Bullseye and Songbird.

_Someone thought she deserved a second chance._

He pointed at the pair. "Oh, trust me. I know how impatient ol' Norm can be. He doesn't like any of my jokes. He does a lot of maniacal laughter, but that's more out of his own insanity than any attempt to humor me. Well, now that I think about it, no one ever tries to humor me. So maybe I'm just annoying? Nah. I just think everyone lacks a sense of humor. That's so much more rational. Girls happen to think I'm funny."

"Webs, you talk way too much," Bullseye blankly said, tossing Songbird to the side. "Why the hell would you want to help her anyway?"

"Dude, if Osborn wants her dead, it means she's doing something right," Spider-Man said, causing Songbird's eyes to widen. "Besides, everyone deserves a second chance. Well, _mostly _everyone. You're one of the exceptions, Hawkeye."

"It's Bullseye, you idiot!" His eye twitched.

"Oh, that's right. I get you both mixed up. You're the knockoff. Sorry."

Bullseye rushed over to a glass window, shattering the material with a swift kick. He hastily picked up all of the glass shards and threw each one like a disc with deadly precision at Melissa. Spider-Man jumped from the wall, landing in-between Songbird and the incoming glass shards. He shot an array of web-balls at each shard, knocking each one out of mid-air, but Bullseye smirked, tossing his knives right afterward. Melissa slammed her eyes shut when the blades seemingly lunged into Spider-Man's stomach.

_She had done so much to make up for past mistakes, but people still found it hard to trust her. She led a team to change everyone's opinions and was pardoned by the government for her old crimes. However, many still questioned her loyalty._

"Don't you know the saying, I never miss!" Bullseye said, bearing a wicked smile, but it dissipated when Spider-Man hopped back to his feet with the knives in hand. "How the hell did you...?"

"Dude, I don't like playing catch with pointy objects. You sure you can't find a baseball or something? That's so much safer, and it'll be a good example for the kids to follow. They don't have a Spidey Sense likes yours truly, and I'm afraid they'd poke an eye out. Do consider it, okay?"

Spider-Man tossed the knives to the side, webbing them against the floor to prevent further use. Melissa planted her hands firmly against the ground and forced herself back to her feet. Clenching her fists, bright pink wings sprouted from Melissa's back.

"Now that you're outnumbered, out of toys, and lack super strength, how about you walk back to Osborn before we get medieval on you?" Spider-Man paused, pointing his thumb at Songbird. "Or else I'll hold you down and force you to listen to my friend's version of Metallica. Fair warning, it destroys eardrums."

Bullseye's smirk returned as he reached into his pocket, pulling out an extra pair of knives. "I choose... 'or else."

_Despite that, someone had the nerve to help her. She didn't understand why, but it meant someone was giving her a second chance. She'd make sure not to waste something so special. Screaming Mimi teamed with the Grapplers, Songbird led the Thunderbolts..._

She slammed her fist into the palm of her hand and smiled.

_...and now, she formed a tag-team with Spider-Man._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really like Songbird, but I don't think I did her enough justice in this. Sorry if this update is short, but I'm juggling a lot of things, trying not to fall behind again. Your reviews are keeping my going, people. I really appreciate it. <strong>_

_**Next update (Review and let me know which update you want to see next between the following choices) – Elektra, Emma Frost, and Storm (Follow-Up).**_


	18. Elektra Natchios

_**Chapter Eighteen "Elektra Natchios"**_

Elektra mentally groaned. Of all the jobs she was offered, how could she have volunteered for this one? She had taken on many assassination jobs in the past without question ranging from mob bosses to crime lords, but this one was different, bearing a track record that actually bettered society. Well, in the case of the person paying her, Kingpin, her target was a thorn in the side of good business. She lunged out with her sais in hands, but her opponent was swift, swaying to the side to avoid impalement.

"_I called you because of your immense skill in your art. Do we have a deal? Unless... you're not as good as people say you are?"_

No one questions her, not even Kingpin. She accepted only to prove a point, and today, Spider-Man would die by her hand. That was the life of an assassin. The choice was difficult, but it was one she had to make. She jumped and threw a pair of spin kicks. Spider-Man ducked underneath the first, blocked the second, but Elektra spun around, managing to deliver on a third attempt.

Spider-Man staggered back, finding a way to maintain his balance. "Look, crazy-ninja-lady, I don't want to fight you. We're friends, right? I mean, we've teamed up before, and I annoyed you on every occasion, but that's nothing to kill me over. Seriously, if every person I've annoyed wanted to kill me, I'd probably be the most wanted man in the world. Well, at least in New York I would be."

Elektra's blue eyes remained stern. "I am sorry. This is not personal. I'm only doing my job."

"Hey, _killing _me is pretty close to personal, Elektra."

Ignoring his plight, Elektra rushed him, swinging her sais with deadly precision. Spider-Man stepped back and dodged each slash attempt until he stepped forward, knocking Elektra off balance. She dropped one of her sais and reached into her sash, managing to throw ninja stars at Spider-Man before she crashed into the ground. He flipped back that same instant, avoiding the stars, but Elektra retrieved her sai and slashed out, managing to slice into Spider-Man's side.

He hopped back, clutching at his side, but he sighed outwardly, thankful the damage was not as bad as it could have been. However, he pointed at Elektra. "Hey, watch it! Do you think the costume stitches itself back together?"

"I only want you to know that I always respected what you did for the city. It takes a strong heart to press on despite the lack of appreciation. While we may not be friends, I do indeed respect you," she said, extending her sai out.

Spider-Man tilted his head to the side. "If you do, then why are you trying to kill me? I always thought you were one of the good guys. "

She shook her head. "I am an assassin. That's all I know. I found the path of light, only to stray back towards darkness."

"I know it's your job, but you don't have to do this. You've done a lot of bad things, sure, but I know you can do even more good."

Her brow furrowed. Those were the words of an idealist, and in the world they lived in, such thoughts were meaningless. She fought for redemption countless times, only to be pulled back into the depths of hell. Spider-Man's actions on a regular basis showed how pure his heart truly was, and Elektra hated that she would end such a beautiful spirit's existence. She did not want to kill Spider-Man, but her duty commanded it. She pushed her doubts to the side and walked forward with an empty glare in her eye.

Spider-Man took a defensive stance, but his head spun and vision blurred. His muscles fell numb, shutting down against his will. He placed his hand over his forehead and tried to recollect his senses, but to no avail before Elektra reared back, slamming the handle of her sai into Spider-Man's jaw. His insides burned like an unhindered flame. He threw a wild punch at Elektra's splitting image, only to miss and receive a knee strike in return.

"The poison's taking effect. I'm afraid your time is nearing its endpoint," she said before elbowing him into the ground.

Spider-Man rolled from his stomach and unto his back, but Elektra hopped on top of his frame, preventing him from gaining any ground. His super strength faded, Spider-Man struggled to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head.

"Poison-tipped sais? I swear, ninjas are the dirtiest fighters," he mumbled.

Elektra placed her hand on his jaw and brought his gaze to meet hers. She clutched her sai closely and planted the tip against Spider-Man's broad chest. Her thoughts continued to run. Spider-Man did not do anything to deserve this, but her pride commanded this deed to be done.

"I am sorry it came to this. The least I can offer you is a painless death," she said, closing her eyes.

She reared her sai back, ready to finish her target off, but Spider-Man pushed her to the side at the last moment. "Get down!" he yelled before a bullet pierced his side, where Elektra's head was previously.

Elektra's eyes widened. She turned in the direction from where the bullet came, spotting a sniper with his sights set on her. Before he could fire a second shot, Elektra reached into her sash and threw a ninja star with all of her might, hitting the attacker right in between the eyes. She gritted her teeth. It stood to reason that Kingpin would have her killed the moment Spider-Man was most vulnerable. That way he'd be an easy target, and no payments had to be made.

It was quite common in her line of work, but it only fueled her anger. She readied to go after the man who betrayed her, but a soft set of moaning pierced her train of thought, bringing her gaze to Spider-Man. She rushed over to his side, her brow furrowing at the bullet wound on his side. She just tried to kill this man, and yet he still took a shot intended for her. A foolish idealist was what he was. For all he knew, the sniper was just a ploy, and Elektra had him right where she wanted him now.

She knew that was not the case though. Such nobility could not be falsely imitated, and now, she owed Spider-Man her life. Her brow furrowed. Kingpin could wait. She did not deserve forgiveness nor did she expect it, but she wanted to ensure that this spirit went on to live. Elektra pulled Spider-Man's mask over his nose before she reached into her sash and retrieved a small bottle, pouring its contents into his mouth.

"_This is an antidote for the poison. Try to swallow it..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Edit 228/2012 - There will be a follow-up to this chapter (no question). . _**

_**Thanks for the support, peeps. I'm glad everyone's enjoying this so far. So many heroines, so little time. Over a hundred thirty faves, two-hundred plus reviews... WOW. I'm sorry to keep bringing it up, but I'm humbled with this turnout. Please! Let's continue to show why we love Spidey! Reviews and requests are appreciated!**_

**_Next update - Emma Frost (White Queen)!_**


	19. Carol Danvers, Ms Marvel

_**Chapter Nineteen "Carol Danvers – Ms. Marvel"**_

"Damn it," Carol muttered.

She flew across the skies of New York with a look of concern on her face. Fear was ripping through the world, and everyone was powerless to stop it. Thor managed to take down Hulk, but the attack really shook up Spider-Man, prompting him to leave the Avengers and go back to New York. He told everyone that he was useless on his way out.

Carol sighed inwardly, knowing Peter always suffered from lapses of confidence. Times were tough right now, but splitting up was not going to help anything. Peter was never the type to run away when there was trouble. He may have left the Avengers, but good chance, he was still helping in the city somewhere. Right now, Carol needed to talk to him and perhaps give some much needed encouragement.

Luckily, Cap understood where she was coming from and, knowing of Carol and Peter's relationship, allowed her to leave the front-lines. If she could help it, she'd come back with Spider-Man. Her brow furrowed. The problem now was finding him in the chaos-filled city. She flew until a thick smoke cloud enveloped her entire body, forcing her to drop altitude until her vision was cleared. Glancing down at the source, Carol's eyes widened at the war-torn hospital, fires burning through several shattered windows.

Carol flew to ground level, fearful if innocents were in danger, but the second she landed in front of the hospital's front door, her mouth fell agape. Clutching a hammer similar to the one Hulk carried, the Thing walked toward her with a dark glare in his eyes. His body was as black as coil, and several leech-like creatures were latched onto his body, from his back to both of his arms.

"Ben? Is that you?" she said, her tone barely above a whisper.

No response was given. He continued to walk, forcing Carol to take a defensive stance, but much to her surprise, he ignored her, stomping onward for parts unknown. She thought of engaging the Thing in a fight, but her memories of Thor's struggle against the infected Hulk were too fresh. If the God of Thunder had a difficult time beating the infected, Carol wouldn't have stood a chance against an infected who had gone toe-to-toe with Hulk on several occasions.

She exhaled, stealing a glance at the hospital. It was for the best anyway. Innocents would have been put in harm's way, and if the infected wasn't trying to fight, it meant Ben was still in there somewhere. Carol thought of pursuing the infected Thing, but a young, blonde woman burst out of the front door of hospital and ran up to her.

"Hey, you're one of the Avengers, right? Are you here to help Spider-Man?"

Carol's eyes shot in her direction, widening at the sound of her friend's name. She shook her head inwardly, pleading that he hadn't done anything reckless, and inhaled deeply. "Yes, I am. Where is he right now?"

The young woman turned around and pointed inside, where a crumbled heap of a man lay, surrounded by shards of glass and masonry. Carol's heart skipped a beat as she ran inside, knelling next to the fallen man. His costume was in shreds, having suffered from various burns and collateral damage, and Spider-Man's mask drooped over his bloodied features, barely concealing his identity. Carol reached down and grabbed a hold of his hand before glancing back at the young woman who pointed her in.

"What happened here?"

The blonde knelt down next to Carol. "That monster you just saw broke in here and started attacking everyone. Spider-Man managed to hold him off, but..."

Carol's eyes softened. "It was too strong for him?"

"He almost died, but he was so desperate to save everyone. I've never seen anything like it." The blonde furrowed her brow. "If he wasn't for him, a lot of people would have died. He's quite amazing."

"Yes, he is," Carol said, unaware she was caressing Peter's hand.

Spider-Man murmured, giving Carol's hand a weak yet reassuring squeeze. "The Thing's stronger than me on a bad day. You can only imagine... how _well_ this went."

Carol gritted her teeth and glared at Spider-Man. "Damn it! Don't joke about it! You should have called me for help, you idiot!"

Reckless was an understatement. Carol hated that Peter would throw himself against immeasurable odds without a second thought, but she also loved that about him, knowing it was in his nature to do what it took to save innocent people. She shook her head. Just moments ago, she froze when she saw Ben as an infected, and physically, she was _much_ stronger than Spider-Man. In a world falling into the gripes of fear, Spider-Man stood firm, fighting with his last breath.

He felt as if he was useless, but Carol knew a beacon filled with such endearing courage could help encourage everyone. It was odd. She came to encourage him, but the roles were reversed without Spider-Man saying a word. It was that trait that brought them together, and it was why Carol fell for him. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"_Try not to worry me like that again, okay?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm surprised I haven't done Carol so much sooner, considering she's my favorite Marvel heroine of all time. It's cool that Marvel acknowledges her as one of Peter's love interest. If you can find Winter Soldier #2 Variant Cover, you'll see Carol holding a Valentine Card from, you guessed it, Spidey. Oh, and in case anybody is curious, this chapter was somewhat formed from Spider-Man- Fear Itself #3.<strong>_

_**Anyway, I'm glad to see everyone's supporting the story still. Reviews and requests are very much appreciated. Thanks, fellow fanatics! **_

_**P.S- I'm tired of changing the updates at the last moment. It must be wearing on your nerves as well. From now on, I'll just try to surprise everyone. Until next time! =3**_


	20. Emma Frost, White Queen

_**Chapter Twenty "Emma Frost – White Queen"**_

The sewers, one of the filthiest places a person could be, and here she was right in the middle of one. The horrid aroma filled her nose, nearly causing her to gag on several occasions, and the various substances seeped through her clothing, making her wish she could take a shower much sooner than later. Her brow twitched. The situation was bad enough, but the jibbering idiot traveling with her made the trip so much more miserable.

Spider-Man was his name, and Emma felt he was the single most annoying twat on the planet. Given her frustation was altering her original opinion on Spider-Man, but the end result was the same with him being completely intolerable for the most part. It didn't help that her teammates were transformed into feral lizard creatures by Dark Beast, and circumstances threw Emma into this unholy alliance.

"The sewers. I swear, this place gets more magical by the minute," Spider-Man said, earning an exasperated groan from Emma. He nodded his head. "Yeah, I totally agree."

Crawling side by side within the tiny space of a pipe, it felt as if Spider-Man's voice was piercing Emma's mind more than her eardrums. She blankly stared at the path ahead, dreading that there was no visible light at the end of the tunnel. At the pace they were crawling, it was going to take them several minutes to reach the end of the path. Emma sighed inwardly, knowing she could not bear to listen to Spider-Man's commentary for that long.

"...and let me tell you, it took weeks for me to wash the smell out of my costume. Can you imagine smelling like someone's lunch for that long? It really sucks," he rambled on, oblivious to the glare Emma was bearing.

"I'm going to my happy place. You're not there," she said curtly.

Tuning his banter out, Emma watched Spider-Man with a furrowed brow. One thing she learned over the years was that people's traits were a way to compensate for a flaw. Spider-Man's light-hearted and annoying nature had to hide something, and since the trip was going to be a tedious one, she'd make sure to be thorough in her mental search.

Early childhood years came into view first, but Emma immediately found a lack of memory of his biological parents. While the loss was great, the sense of attachment was sorely lacking, meaning his parents must have died before he could truly appreciate them. However, the images of his uncle and aunt appeared, answering Emma's immediate question. These two were Spider-Man's true 'parents' or rather, the people who raised him.

Suddenly, sadness washed over her.

Emma dove further into his thoughts but stopped when Peter emerged with tears in his eyes. He fell to his knees, clutching an older man in his arms, and Emma cringed at a realization. It was his uncle. The darkness lifted, only for a crimson wave to consume his mind.

Rage. Fury. Revenge. The one responsible for the death of his uncle was close, and Spider-Man would make him pay for his sin. Snatching him by his collar, Spider-Man reared his fist back, ready to strike, but light revealed the man's face, sending an overwhelming, heavy feeling on his shoulders.

Guilt.

Emma's eyes widened at the vastness of this emotion. Behind the poor humor and light demeanor was a guilty and heavy heart burdened with the fact that he was responsible for the death of his uncle. If he had stopped the crook, his uncle would be alive. If he was responsible, things could have turned out differently. He made a promise to uphold his uncle's saying, 'With great power comes great responsibility', and he intended to keep it no matter what happened.

Since then, Spider-Man fought tooth and nail to help make up for his mistake. The sacrifices made across his personal life, enduring the media victimization, and dealing with the death of his first girlfriend were all astounding attempts to atone for one sin, but despite it all, Spider-Man did not believe it was enough. It would never be enough.

Emma snapped out of her trance, only to find Spider-Man still babbling on about something insignificant. However, he did not come off as annoying as he did a few minutes ago. They had finally reached the end of the tunnel. Spider-Man exited first and offered his hand to Emma. She accepted the gesture, but for a strange reason, Spider-Man's ongoing banter had ended suddenly. His blank lenses stared at Emma, leaving her mildly baffled about the sudden change.

She shot him a glare. "What are you staring at?"

Scratching the back of his head, Spider-Man pointed at the woman. "Are you okay? You're...crying."

Emma's eyes widened. She removed her glove and brushed her hand across her moist cheek. Appalled with her behavior, Emma scolded herself for being such an amateur. A part of her felt sympathy for Spider-Man, but it did not change the fact that he was an annoying whelp. She threw her glove back over her hand and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just the smell of this dreadful place," she lied. "Let's hurry up and finish this so we can leave."

Walking ahead, Emma did not give Spider-Man a chance to question her actions. She glanced back with worry in her ocean blue eyes. The sense of guilt Spider-Man carried was overwhelming, and if he wasn't careful, it would end up destroying him. Why she cared for the annoying whelp was beyond her understanding. With a flick of the wrist, she could just erase what she saw from her memory, but a small of part did not want to do that.

Against her better judgment, Emma turned around and placed her hand on Spider-Man's shoulder. "Try not to worry yourself to death."

Spider-Man tilted his head to the side, unsure of what the woman meant, but she turned away before he could hope to ask for an explanation. With her back turned, Emma brushed one last tear from her eye.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry about the wait. I hope this chapter was somewhat decent. Reviews and requests are very much appreciated. This story continues to grow in popularity. Let's continue to show Spidey some love. <strong>_

_**Oh, for the DC characters, I decided to write an entirely different story featuring them. That won't be until this fic is near completion (which will not be for a while, mind you). Just a little FYI for those who don't know. **_

_**As for the next three chapters, they will all be follow-ups. Based on popularity, it will be Storm, Spider-Girl, and She-Hulk. Hope you all enjoy them. Until next time!**_


	21. Jean Grey, Phoenix

_**Author's Note- Sorry about the weirdness yesterday. Apparently there was a problem on fanfiction yesterday, but it looks like it's finally fixed. Thanks for the heads up and patience, folks! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-One "Jean Grey – The Phoenix"<strong>_

Jean murmured in her sleep, slipping deeper into the confines of her dream. Her life had been filled with so much drama, whether it was her feelings for Scott, her urges to be with Logan, or struggle to resist the power of Dark Phoenix. It drove her to the point of mental exhaustion, but she managed to keep it all under control.

Until one day, it all slipped.

Her bed crumbled from underneath her body, and she fell into an infinite plunge into the abyss. Jean's emerald eyes widened as images of her disarray life flashed before her. In the distance, Scott reached out to her, but before she could respond, another woman's hand fell into his grasp. Jean plummeted further as her eyes swelled with tears at the remembrance of the woman's bleach blonde hair, bright blue eyes, sultry figure, and snow white outfit.

Emma Frost. Despite their years together, Scott left Jean to be with her. Perhaps he had enough of the troubles the Dark Phoenix caused. No. That wasn't the case. The light dissipated as she tried to wipe her face clean of her tears. The actual truth was so much harder to accept. Jean held her hand over her face before she glanced at her slender figure hidden behind her green silk gown.

Scott just didn't find her attractive anymore.

The darkness around her grew stronger, threatening to swallow her whole, but she didn't care. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. Her eyes closed, perhaps to hide her shame. She was ugly, and the darkness could help hide it.

"_Don't listen to him. Any sane guy would have to be completely blind to not see how beautiful you are."_

The voice pierced the void and brought a small ray of light around her frame. Jean opened her eyes and brushed her hand across her skin, which was oddly warm all of a sudden. She felt the same sensation run through her cheeks, turning it a shade to match her crimson locks. It was a feeling she experienced before with Scott, but this presence was different. Not as stern but more light-hearted. Softer. Gentler.

Jean brought her gaze back up and realized she was still falling. Now standing from her with his back turned, Logan carried a somber look in his eyes. Jean screamed at the top of her lungs, but silence grew between them, as if her voice had abandoned her. Logan shook his head, oblivious to Jean, and walked away. Had she not denied him countless times, he may have stayed with her.

It was her fault. Her own undoing.

The dark void readied to swallow her whole and bring her suffering to an end, but a hand reached down, grasping hers sternly yet gently. Her tear stained emerald orbs peeked up and found a young man bathed in light with a smile on his face. The tendrils latched around her body hissed harshly as if the light burned away at their skin. Slowly but steadily, Jean felt herself being pulled from the darkness. The light faded, allowing the man's face to be seen. His short chocolate hair matched his eyes, and despite everything that had happened, the smile on his face remained intact.

"_Don't worry, Red. Chase me away as much as you want, but I can guarantee I'll stay with you until the end. It might be dangerous, but I'm too stupid to avoid danger."_

The one man who stayed by her side despite the imminent danger was none other than Peter Parker.

Jean's eyes shot open, and she rose from her bed in a pool of sweat. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest, prompting her to place her hand over her breast in an attempt to calm it down.

"That dream again," she said barely above the hint of a whisper.

Her hand fell to the side and landed on a small lump in the bed. Jean's lips curled into a smile once she turned and found a sleeping Peter Parker next to her side. His bare chest rose and fell with each breath he took, but the smile on his face remained intact. It seemed like yesterday when the X-Men saved Spider-Man's life, and in a show of gratitude, he wound up kissing Jean on the spot.

After her break-up with Scott and brief departure from the X-Men, Jean ended up renewing her friendship with Spider-Man, otherwise known as Peter Parker. They grew close and eventually started dating, causing an uplift in Jean's downed spirit. Peter had something nobody else had. He may not have been the strongest, and in the eyes of the Phoenix, he was but an ant fighting the sun.

However, his earnest feelings and undying will to stay with Jean through it all told her that his love was far more valuable than anything in the world. Perhaps, it was strong enough to help confront her demons and the Phoenix Force. Only time could tell. For right now, as she nuzzled her face in between the crook in Peter's neck, Jean could only bath in the light that chased away her darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, once again. I've been juggling a lot of things, but I am coming along on the follow-ups. So instead of keeping you all waiting, I figured a fresh update was needed in the mean time. I'm not too big a fan of this one, but I hope you liked it. Reviews and requests are appreciated! Excelsior, fellow fanatics!<strong>_

_**P.S.- Once again, a new poll is on my page. My Jessica Drew x Spider-Man story is near completion. Just give a quick vote, and tell me which story you would like to see started as soon as it's done!**_

_**P.S.- P.S.- Someone made a request for me to feature a female version of Gambit in this story. I'm interested, but I don't know how you would respond. Tell me what you think in a review!**_


	22. Ororo Monroe, Storm Part II

_**Chapter Twenty-Two "Ororo Monroe - Storm Part II"**_

For all intents and purposes, Ororo was happy. The butterflies in her stomach were clear evidence of that, but the stern glare in her ocean blue eyes seemed to have spoken the contrary at first glance. She and Peter were moving to the next stage of their relationship, and Ororo couldn't have been happier with the news. However, before she could truly progress, there was one piece of business that needed to addressed first.

In the living quarters of the X-Mansion sat her target, sipping on a cup of tea. Ororo brushed her snow white hair back as she made her way next to the woman's side. The blonde opened her royal blue eyes before she gently placed her cup down and patted the empty space on the sofa, prompting Ororo to accept the gesture. Both women sat in silence for a few moments until Ororo folded her arms across her breasts.

"Emma, we need to talk," she said firmly yet gently.

The blonde folded her legs and eased back into the plush cushion of the sofa. "Of course, dear."

"I'm sure you know what this is about." Ororo closed her eyes and sighed inwardly. _"If not, I'm sure you will."_

The two had a history, and while they had not always seen eye-to-eye, Ororo and Emma eventually became friends. Their very opposite personalities often still came into conflict, and considering the pair disagreed about the current subject matter quite a bit, Ororo decided to just allow her thoughts to explain everything for her.

Images from the early portions of the day flashed across her mind. The fresh scent of warm food coursed through her nose, waking Ororo from her slumber, and once her eyes opened, she found a freshly prepared plate with her favorite breakfast choices resting by her bedside. Peter stumbled into the bedroom with a cup of sugar in one hand and coffee in the other. Ororo smiled warmly before Peter reared down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Something was amiss though.

Peter was unusually nervous. His movements were erratic, he struggled to form words, and it was clear he was anxious about something. Ororo couldn't quite figure out what was on his mind, but it was too early in the morning to tell. She looked at her coffee before shifting her gaze back to Peter, who was staring intently at the cup of sugar in his hand for some reason.

Raising her brow, Ororo politely took the sugar away and looked inside the cup, but her heart stopped, nearly causing her to drop both the coffee and sugar on her lap. Luckily, Peter's reflexes were as astute as ever, allowing him to catch the cup before its contents could spill. Ororo, her gaze still locked on the sugar, dipped her fingers inside and retrieved a small ring that was concealed within. Her eyes widened when Peter fell to a knee by her bedside and gently took her hand into both of his.

Emma's face grimaced. "Oh, my God. He didn't!"

Ororo simply nodded, the blush on her face burning bright enough for all to see.

Emma glanced to the side, and once another thought pierced her mind, she brought her hand over her forehead. "You accepted, too? My God, Ororo."

"Of course I did. Which is why we need to talk," Ororo said, turning to share a glance with Emma.

A coy smile formed on the blonde's face. Emma closed her eyes and shrugged her exposed shoulders. "You think I went inside of his head? Ororo, my dear, I would be lying if I said I hadn't considered it, but I can promise anything Peter did was under his own influence."

Ororo's brow furrowed at Emma's blunt response. She held her hand out and stared at the diamond ring on her finger. "Peter said he wanted me to live as a queen."

"And he does, I assure you. Those thoughts practically ooze out of his head. Not once since you two started dating did Peter believe that he deserved you." Emma's smiled faded as she mirrored Ororo's previous action, folding her arms across her ample breasts. "I couldn't have agreed more at the time. A woman of your stature shouldn't be with a man who has to scratch and claw to make a living, but you should be with a man who can give you what you want without a problem."

A glare forming in her eyes, Ororo turned to face Emma, expecting a smirk to match her sarcastic tone, but it faded into a wide-eyed surprised expression when she found the blonde bearing a sober smile instead.

"But Peter _does_ give, correct? I can tell. The way he holds you close when you want to be touched. Those sweet words he whispers into your ears only. That unwavering concern for your well-being. These are the things every woman wants out of a man, and Peter gives enough to last you an eternity. It's enough to make me jealous actually."

Normally, Emma's invasion of her mind was prohibited, but right now, Ororo was quite all right with it. No, their lives weren't the most luxurious, and Peter may have been deemed average by most women. However, Emma was finally seeing what Ororo saw within Peter. He was a man who gave everything despite having so little, and Ororo was his Queen, receiving only the best out of her King.

Emma, feeling confined, forced herself to her feet and stretched her limbs overhead. "That was awfully sober of me. Since you two clearly love each other, I've no right to object. It seems you'll be in good hands."

Once the blonde started to make her exit, she turned back with a smirk on her face. "Does he truly treat you as royalty?"

Ororo smiled warmly. "More than you can believe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again, I'm not too sure, but your opinions are more important than my own. Let me know what you think. Reviews and requests are appreciated. Be sure to vote on my profile's poll when you get the chance. Until next time!<strong>_


	23. Anya Corazon, Spider Girl Part II

_**Chapter Twenty-Three "Anya Corazon, Spider-Girl Part II"**_

_**The_Spider_Girl**_

**The_Spider_Girl: **I can't believe it. Someone at the Bugle actually read my Twitter and published what I said about Spider-Man! The things I put up with. - _5 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **This is embarrassing. Imagine someone revealing your secret and the whole school ended up finding out. Now multiply that by a thousand, and you have my secret revealed to a whole city. This SO can't get any worse. - _5 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **Okay. Remember when I said multiply the feeling by a thousand? Make it a million instead. My one tweet is on the national news! I could sure use another Spider Island incident right about now. - _5 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **This is too much. Hopefully this will blow over in the morning. - _5 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **Ugh! There's a website now! Two spiders in love dot net? Seriously? - _4 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **It was bound to happen sooner or later. Spider-Man just called and said we need to talk. Thanks for ruining my life, internet. - _4 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **Well, he wasn't mad. Heck, he wasn't even upset. We sat down and talked about how much the media tends to blow things out of proportion. Yes, I mean you, Daily Bugle. - _3 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **He wants me to shut my twitter down. It's not really over my crush or anything. He says someone smart enough could figure out who I am by linking my tweets together. This is true since my roommate figured out who I am. I'd hate to imagine someone like Kingpin coming to my doorstep. - _3 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **Spider-Man has a point, but I'm willing to admit I'm addicted to Twitter. Blame my inner teenager for its need of social networking. - _3 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **Wait. Instead of just shutting it down, maybe I can get something out of this... - _3 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **We made a deal. If I lay off the Twitter, he'll treat me to lunch when I turn eighteen. He's only a few years older than me, and I will be eighteen next year, so... Think about it? How cool would it be to say "I went on a date with Spider-Man" somewhere down the road? - _3 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **I'm not too sure about this. Leaving twitter's a pretty big deal for me, and it helps keep my mind off my troubles. For all I know, Spider-Man might just be humoring me. - _2 days ago_

**The_Spider_Girl: **I'm think about this way too much. There's no way I can leave the twitter world. I have a ton of followers, and this spider gossip thing will blow over eventually. It's just a one-sided crush. It'll pass, too. - _1 days ago_

**(Account Closed by User until Further Notice)**

* * *

><p><strong>It's rather short, but I decided to leave the ending up to everyone's imagination. I appreciate the support, and I hope you'll continue to leave reviews and requests. I have to write She-Hulk's follow-up next. After that, it'll be time for another new set of heroines. Until next time!<strong>


	24. Jennifer Walters, She Hulk Part II

_**Chapter Twenty-Four "Jennifer Walters – She-Hulk Part II"**_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm back again so soon? That's hardly surprising."<em>

It had been quite some time since Jennifer regain her powers, and she was making sure to relish every moment of it. She remained in her She-Hulk form for as long as her body allowed each day, but it was not out of desperation, merely just to appreciate what she had lost for a while. With the return of her super strength, green skin, and amazonian physique, Jen felt order was finally restored in her life.

"_Can you blame me? Not to down myself but little Jenny's nothing compared to Shulkie- Hang on for a minute."_

"Stop that," She-Hulk firmly said, rolling her emerald eyes in annoyance.

However, there was a new hurdle Jen was forced to overcome. In the end phase of the powerless point in her life, Jennifer was asked out on a date by a member of the Avengers. It wasn't Wolverine like she had hoped. Hell, it wasn't even Stark again. That may have been nice if it had been. If it was Clint, she may have been forced to practice her old gag reflex. Oddly enough, it was the severally annoying dweeb, Spider-Man.

In previous days, Jen would not have paid the guy any mind. In a sense, he was more annoying than Hawkeye, but underneath the bad jokes and carelessness, it was easy to see the earnest nobility that could be compared to Captain America. Besides, after he had noticed her _and _even complimented her despite how much of a wallflower she had become, Jen felt more than obligated to honor his request.

"_Oh, believe me. Parker may not be the greatest example of male hunkiness, but he is an all-around nice guy and his... 'assets' are to be respected, Not to mention- damn it. Excuse me again."_

"I swear, you will never walk straight again if you keep it up," she said with severe irritation in her voice.

At first, it was just a fling in her eyes, not expanding past the festivities of the bedroom, but that quickly changed and morphed into activities such as dinner dates, movie nights, and endless hours of talking. In spite of her independent nature, Jennifer wanted to see Peter more by the day. Even when her powers returned, She-Hulk chose to stay close to Peter, but she expected things to turn sour sooner or later. After all, she was known as a woman who couldn't hold on to a relationship to save her life.

"_That was a year ago, and we're still together. Yeah. Weird for me, too. My marriage to Jameson didn't last nearly this long. I mean, yeah, Parker's annoying as hell at first glance, but he's really- oh, for f***'s sake."_

"You are a dead man!" Jen barked, snatching her new and unwanted tail away from Spider-Man. "Let's hurry and break this curse before I break your face in."

Placing his hands against his cheeks, Spider-Man cooed at She-Hulk's appendage. "But it's so cute! Why would you want to get rid of it? You can be She-Kitty now!"

"_Scratch that. He's annoying as hell everyday, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like that about him."_

Spider-Man grabbed his girlfriend's tail once more. "Looks like Tigra's been replaced, huh?" he added.

She-Hulk groaned. Spider-Man beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for waiting patiently, folks. I've been busy on the job, but I think I've got things back under control. That means I should be able to update this story regularly again. So I'll try not to take so long next time. As for this chapter, it is based on the Avenging Spider-Man #7. I didn't want to spoil too much, and I want all of you to pick up the book as soon as you can.<strong>

**Reviews and requests are highly appreciated. I have no clue who I will write next, but I hope you guys can help me decide via review. **


	25. Ava Ayala, White Tiger

_**Author's note - This version of White Tiger is from the television show, 'Ultimate Spider-Man'. That is all.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five "Ava Ayala – White Tiger"<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ava's brow twitched repeatedly, a clear sign of her immense irritation. The team meeting was not scheduled to start for another thirty minutes, but it was no surprise that Ava arrived as early as she had. Out of all of her teammates, she had the most initiative. However, Ava questioned her own wisdom for coming in at all, or rather, she did in the form of an ungraceful and undignified sneeze. Snot fell from her nostrils, prompting Ava to curse the names of the ones responsible.<p>

Herself and Parker.

Her head fell against the table with a smack. Flu season struck, and Spider-Man was the first victim of the team. It made sense considering how much he patrolled the streets. It was just yesterday. He stumbled into the room looking like a flu zombie, and Ava, alongside Luke, Danny, and Sam, told him to keep his germs to himself and scram.

Ava rose her head slightly and slammed it against the table.

Sadly, she followed him home. All Ava did was buy him a gallon of orange juice and gave it to his aunt. It wouldn't have been so bad if she left right away, but she had to stay and be the supportive girlfriend. Ava slammed her head against the table for a second time. Her team was already full of idiots. Did she really have to lower herself to a matching standard? Her bloodshot eyes steadily opened, blankly staring at nothing in particular across the room.

Stupid. Oh, so stupid.

That word ran through her mind several hundred times. What made her decide to go steady with the idiot, especially when everything he did was exceedingly stupid? It reminded Ava of the time she first watched Spider-Man in the training room. All he did was swing about madly with little to no technique behind his blows. Ava shot Colonel Fury a glare. At first glance, Spider-Man was more of a liability than a helpful teammate.

"_Ayala, you're easiest the most textbook out of this squad, but I think you're a little too textbook at times. Parker may be rough around the edges, but his unorthodox approach makes him a valuable asset. Just watch him. You'll see what I mean."_

She did just that, and one year had passed since then. Ava's watched Parker defy the odds more times than she could count. The incident that stood out the most in her mind was the time she and Spider-Man faced off against Taskmaster, a former SHIELD agent with photographic memory, for the first time.

All of Ava's knowledge on SHIELD hand-to-hand techniques and weaponry were virtually useless, but Spider-Man's unorthodox nature and ability to think on the fly gave them the edge they needed to pull off the win. Since then Ava and Peter grew closer as friends, and it blossomed into something more.

Her head smacked the table for a third time.

That didn't change the fact that Parker was a stupid boy who did stupid things in the stupidest way possible, but Ava sighed inwardly, hating that she supported more than half of the choices he made. Her mind grew fuzzy. Maybe Parker didn't give her the flu but his stupidity, explaining her reaction. She readied to curse his name, but all that came out was a flurry of congested sneezes.

Her head smacked the table once again, much louder than the previous times.

"So is that the flu, or are you hacking up a hairball?" a familiar voice said from behind, causing Ava to groan inwardly. Peter, donning his costume, made his way to Ava and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. She mumbled incoherently, earning a smile from Peter. "Looks like _you're_ the zombie today."

Ava refused to raise her head for several reasons. Her nose continued to leak profusely, she looked like Death's long-lost cousin, and she refused to give Parker any form of ammo to use later. However, his fingers gently rubbed her shoulder, giving a small sense of comfort. Ava moved her hand and clumsily patted around her shoulder, finally managing to intertwine her fingers with Peter's after a few moments. She peeked up at the young man with her bloodshot eyes.

Spidey's head seemed unnaturally large. Seriously. What a melon.

Peter shrugged at the girl's blank gaze. "You're a total zombie."

Ava rolled her eyes. "...don't make me sneeze on you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not too sure about this one, but I'd rather know what you guys thought. Reviews, constructive criticism, and requests are appreciated as always. The next updates will be Rogue, Shadowcat, and Tigra (in no particular order). <strong>_

_**Author's note- I honestly feel like I'm starting to suck at writing this story. I'm going to put this fic on hold and focus on finishing both A Spider's Heart, Tales of a Warbird and Webhead, and continue updating Spiders and Magic. Not to mention, there's this side project I've been working on.**_

**_Hopefully, I won't take too long. Until next time!_**


	26. Katherine Pryde, Shadowcat

_**Chapter Twenty-Six "Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde – Shadowcat"**_

It was her favorite time of the day once again: lunch. After a few hours of nonstop talking about computer tech, Kitty welcomed the chance to replenish her brain cells as well as her stomach. The children were off to enjoy their chili with crackers in the cafeteria while the teachers ate their home-cooked meals in the lounge. Times like this made her happy that her student's days were a distant memory.

Kitty, alongside Logan, ate a pair of salami sandwiches (courtesy of the Wolverine) in peaceful silence. The two were usually chatty with each other, but for the moment, they wanted to enjoy the short-term peace. However, while no words left her mouth, Kitty's body language spoke volumes. She continuously stole glances out of the corner of her hazel eyes at the young man sitting near the back of the lounge.

Logan chuckled, causing Kitty to shift her gaze in his direction.

"Ya' been staring at that guy fer a while now, kid. Don't make it so obvious," he gruffly whispered before his mouth chomped down on its sandwich. Once he was done chewing on the delicious treat, he continued, "Why don't ya' go introduce yer'self?"

Her cheeks flushed to a shade of dewy pink. It couldn't have been helped. It had been quite some time since she and Colossus had long broken up due to his taking of the Cyttorak gem, and it didn't help that this man was astoundingly cute. His unkempt hair fell perfectly over his matching brown eyes and stopped right below his ears. Though he wasn't as muscular as Piotr (not that many guys could ever be), he made up for it in intelligence being that he was Jean Grey's School's new physics teacher.

Kitty furrowed her brow as she shot a questionable glare at Logan. From what she had been told, the new teacher came into the school at Logan's request, meaning the two were probably acquainted and may have even been friends. It wasn't like Logan to give suggestions about guys, especially since he almost distrusted everything with a pulse. Her lips curled into a smile at this fact.

Trust was something that had to be earned from Logan, something Kitty could vouch for, and if the new teacher was able to do the same, it meant that he must have been a great person.

Placing her sandwich down unto its dish, Kitty gave Logan a playful smirk. "You're actually pushing me to make a move? Logan, I'm touched."

His mouth full of food, Logan merely huffed. "Why not? It's either that or sit 'er and watch ya' make goo-goo eyes everyday."

Kitty rolled her eyes unaware her blush had returned. "Here I thought you were being nice." She used her free hand to brush a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "You really think he won't mind if I go talk to him? He always seems to sit by himself."

"He's the shy type 'round new folks. Once he warms up, you'll be begging 'em to shut up." His brow twitched. "Course he finds a way to keep on yapping."

"Sounds like he's fun to talk with," Kitty giggled, earning a low growl from her friend. "It seems you know him quite a bit." She placed her elbow against the table so that her chin could rest comfortably in the palm of her hand. "How would you describe him? As a friend."

Logan closed his eyes and shrugged his broad shoulders. "He's an annoying twerp."

Kitty's stare turned blank. "How would you _seriously _describe him?"

"Do I look like a dictionary?"

It wasn't until Kitty shot a glare that rivaled the mighty Wolverine's that Logan's hand fell over his forehead in defeated fashion.

"Fine. He's a smart an' dumb kid with a heart of gold an' bigger mouth."

His statement was painfully blunt, but Kitty was able to sense sincerity in Logan's words. One thing would never change about Wolverine, and that would be his inability to be express his fondness for others verbally. The fact that he gave this man two compliments was amazing despite the pair of insults that came with them.

"I know ya'll get along with him. Yer' both about the same age. Plus..." he paused, unaware a small smile had formed on his rugged features, "he goes on and on 'bout responsibility. I ain't gotta worry 'bout him givin' ya' a bad impression."

While her outward appearance remained the same, Kitty's spirit glowed with unexpected glee. This guy managed to get three compliments out of Logan. There was no question now. He was _special_.

Logan rolled his eyes and pushed his seat back. "So are you gonna go introduce yer'self, or do I have to do it for ya'?"

Kitty's eyes widened before she reached over the table and placed her small hands on top of Logan's. "No!" she hushed, shaking her head slightly. "I'm going." She stood from her seat flustered and brushed remnants of crumbs that fell on her clothes away. Once she pushed her seat back underneath the table, Kitty turned to Logan with a look of hesitance. "You think this is a good idea?"

"If I'm lying, I'm dying," he said, waving off the young woman. "Yer' a charmer, Kat. Just be yer'self, and he'll flock right to ya'."

With that, Kitty simply nodded as a feeble chuckle escaped from her mouth. Logan watched the girl clumsily walk across the room, nearly tripping over her own two feet and finding a way to phase through a chair in her path. It seemed like an eternity until she finally made it to her destination, and it seemed even longer for something to happen from Logan's viewpoint.

Kitty's lip movement along with the young man's showed they were engaged in conversation, most likely awkward introductions. Logan watched with quiet intent, but his demeanor softened once the young man offered Kitty the spare seat next to his, which she graciously accepted.

Logan smiled inwardly. It was a good thing Peter Parker needed a new job, after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews, requests, and constructive criticism are welcomed.<strong>_


	27. Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel Part II

_**Been a while, hasn't it? Well, this is kind of weird. I didn't know whether to label this chapter as a second-parter or not. Since it IS Carol Danvers, I went with the first choice. This chapter idea came from the first issue of Captain Marvel's new series. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven "Carol Danvers – Captain Marvel Part II"<strong>_

Peter sat silently on the edge of the bed, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Carol turned around, allowing the man to see every inch of her body. Considering they were close friends and currently dating for well over a year, both were relatively comfortable with each other in regards to physical and emotional encounters. However, Peter found himself at a loss for words, a trait deemed impossible for one who bore the moniker of the wise-cracking Spider-Man.

Several weeks ago, Carol mentioned that she was considering making a change in her life. Rationally, Peter believed she was referring to a break-up. With a love-life as disastrous as his, Peter could not help but be cynical. Luckily, Carol crushed that thought, referring to her attire instead. It had come from her encounter with the original Captain Marvel, her mentor, inspiration, and love interest of old.

She wanted to truly honor his memory and take up the name, Captain Marvel. Even Captain America pushed her to pursue this goal, knowing Carol had long paid her dues. For so long, she drove to become the greatest hero on the face of the planet, and her upgraded powers were probably the means needed to accomplished this feat. A change of attire wasn't completely necessary, but Carol felt it could show others how much it meant to her personally.

His lips curled slightly, matching a smile. The new suit was not too bad actually. It was exactly like Captain Marvel's but with a few variations to differentiate the two. The skin-tight, navy-blue spandex underneath concealed her entire body, and she wore a pair of crimson gloves, matching boots, and a sash around her waist. A golden star in the middle of her chest served as an emblem, perhaps in memory of her fallen friend.

Admittedly, Peter would miss the leather Carol sport so well. Oh, those boots and how tightly it clutched her other _features_. It was perhaps a fetish, and it was dirty to think of. Peter rolled his eyes to the side, taking in the scene of the Carol's bedroom. That situation could easily be remedied with a request for their sessions of hanky panky. Carol was rather open-minded, so there was a good chance she wouldn't mind keeping the old Ms. Marvel outfit if he asked.

_'I don't have a problem.'_ Peter's cheeks flushed, shameful at the thoughts he was having.

Yet, there was something wrong. Despite having approved of the uniform, Peter found a great flaw in Carol's new look. The long, golden locks the woman's gracefully bore for so many years were gone. Yes, Carol had cut her hair, and Peter couldn't begin to fathom the situation. What could have prompt Carol to do such a thing to her beautiful, soft, and silky hair? Peter loved her hair. It was perfect. It was so long, but now, he didn't know how to describe the abomination on his girlfriend's head.

To make matters worse, it had been stylized into a combination of a bob cut and a mohawk. Had it been a short shag or ponytail, it would have been acceptable, but Peter's furrowed brow deepened, clearing stating what he had thought. Carol's new hairstyle looked butch. End of story. However, while he may have _felt_ this way, Peter wasn't stupid enough to actually _confess_ the truth to Carol.

Peter could not help but feel pitiful. He made a living out of talking smack to the deadliest super criminals, but Peter drew the white flag when it came to his darling girlfriend. Considering the mighty Ms. Marvel was eight to ten times stronger than Spider-Man, it was best for Peter to avoid the subject matter if he preferred to keep his head on his shoulders. Women were scary, but super-powered girlfriends were nightmares in living color.

It seemed his doubt was visible, causing Carol to furrow her brow at the young man. "Peter, you're awfully quiet." She frowned, knowing silence was never golden when it came to Parker. "You don't like it, do you?"

Waving his hands defensively, Peter gave a weak smile. "What? No! It looks great on you!" Before she could attempt to question his honesty, Peter wrapped his arms around Carol's waist, pulling her into a warm embrace. "I'll miss the leather boots, but I can get used to this."

Fortunately, Carol seemed to have believed his words and returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well, thank you." She edged closer, brushing her lips against his ear. "Don't worry. I kept them for... special occasions."

Her hot breath sent a chill down his spine, causing Peter to shiver involuntarily. "Hanky panky?"

She blushed. "Hanky panky."

Both remained in each others' arms for several minutes. Peter stole a glance at the back of Carol's exposed neck, sighing inwardly at the sight. The hairstyle was not as bad as he originally thought. Granted, he'd miss running his fingers to her long, silky locks. It was a secret, but the most powerful woman on Earth was sensitive to the touch and made the cutest sounds.

"About your hair..." He started, placing his fingers on the back of the woman's neck.

Carol tightened her grip. "I can break your neck, you know."

"It looks great, too." That same moment, Peter playfully placed his lips where his fingers previously were, kissing the side of Carol's neck. Though stifled, she could not conceal the gasp that escaped from her mouth. Suddenly, the hairstyle, though still butch, had a glorious positive side effect. With a mischievous grin, Peter nodded. "I can get used to this, too."


	28. Gwen Stacy (616)

_**So long. It's been so long, huh? This chapter's short, but I'll be doing the Ultimate version in the near future.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight "Gwen Stacy (616)<strong>_"

It was that day once again. Years ago, he used to love this day, cherishing it with the one he held dearly, but now, he absolutely hated it to no end, for it served as a reminder for one of his greatest failures. Although the sun stood high over the city, illuminating a gorgeous light and temperature many would have deemed perfect, the young man poised with his hazel irises fixed on the ground felt a chill, the lonely atmosphere of the cemetery perhaps responsible.

Every year, it was the same. He came, only to loathe himself.

Dressed in a leather coat, Peter attempted to pay the outside world no mind. Today was meant for her. He had no right to complain. Raising his head slightly, his gaze centered upon the slab of marble that stood from the ground. Here she rested, someone so young and beautiful. Peter knelt, gently removing the aged flowers from his previous visit. Retrieving a small box placed a few feet away, the young man pulled a duo of roses from within, placing one over Gwen and the other above the grave next to hers, Captain Stacy.

Daughter and father. Two people he failed to save. Had he the right to visit them?

Peter ran his hand over the name inscribed in the stone. He failed to uphold his promise to Captain Stacy and keep his daughter safe. Fate had never been kind to the young man, always placing him into the most unwanted of circumstances. Captain Stacy's death was already a heavy burden, worsened by the fact that the entire city blamed Spider-Man for his death when he only tried to save the officer. Police shot at the vigilante on sight, and there was nothing Peter could do to clear his alter-ego's name, at least not for quite some time.

Perhaps he deserved it.

However, the true pain came not from the bad press or law enforcement, but Gwen Stacy, the girl Peter loved more than anyone. She didn't know of his secret identity, a significant fact that may have altered the final result. Spider-Man was responsible for her father's death, and Gwen became spiteful, cursing his name at the mere mentioning of it. Even her relationship with Peter became strained, considering her boyfriend took pictures of the vigilante.

Peter's hand fell over his face as his thoughts grew ever restless.

Had he just told her truth, Gwen would probably still be alive to this day. An empty smile formed on Peter's face. Granted, Gwen may have left him after learning the truth. What lover keeps such a secret? Carlie, Peter's ex, did the same thing and never looked back. Even now, she couldn't even bring herself to smile the slightest bit in Peter's presence. The young man shrugged his shoulders. At least Carlie was still alive to hate him. He lost the luxury of seeing Gwen's beautiful smile (or scowl, had she learned the truth and held a grudge).

It was in his luck for the things to turn out negatively.

Forcing himself back to a vertical base, Peter stood upright, allowing his smile to remain intact. Now, it was Gwen's time, and he would not waste it by sulking over what could have been. Instead, Peter wanted to thank Gwen. In the days of old, he was a notorious wallflower, often passed by everyone, yet the beautiful and very intelligent blonde managed to befriend Parker, as well as bring him out of his shell.

Because of that, Peter had great friends nowadays.

Even Spider-Man wanted to thank Gwen Stacy. While a tragedy, her death served as a harsh lesson, one Peter still had trouble accepting to this day. He would always go out and give it his all, but sometimes, whether by bizarre circumstances or overpowering opponents, failure would occasionally strike. Yet, for Spider-Man, it was not the successes that drove him but the fear of failing those closest to him. Without that inspiration, Spider-Man would never push past his limit and beat the baddies.

He was still the underdog, after all.

Nodding, Peter brushed his hand over the smooth surface of the marble stone once more before lowering his head, giving his first love his respects. Tears fell down the side of his cheeks, but Peter managed to give the girl one final smile.

"Happy Birthday, Gwen," he whispered."


	29. Jessica Drew, Spider Woman

_**I'm back in the saddle! Please review and leave a request!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Nine "Jessica Drew - Spider Woman"<strong>_

Avengers Mansion, abode to one of the city's top superhero teams, was serving as a second training ground for Spider-Man. After his bout with Spider Woman in the middle of the city, where she kicked his butt mercilessly despite trying to resist Mandrill's mind control, Shang-Chi, the master of Kung Fu, volunteered to train his friend. Without his spider sense, Spider-Man was not nearly as formidable in hand-to-hand combat, and considering the number of baddies that wanted to mount his head on a wall, Peter was quick to accept the gesture.

Several weeks had passed since the start of his training. While Shang-Chi praised his progress, Peter felt it wasn't enough. In his spare time, he chose to spar in Avengers Mansion, believing a real time opponent could better 'show' how far he truly was progressing over someone who held back for the sake of instruction. Iron Fist seemed like a valid candidate, but he was usually out with the Defenders, helping Doctor Strange with certain matters.

Wolverine may have appeared to a logical choice, considering he literally had decades of combat experience, but Peter shook his head inwardly, refusing to train with a lunatic who stabbed him during a practice session once. No, there was only one person he wanted to train with, and that was the woman who kicked his butt in the first place, Jessica Drew. At first when Peter came to her with his plea, the former SHIELD agent seemed almost too eager to 'help'.

On one hand, every member of the Avengers has had one moment where they wanted to punch the babbling idiot, some more than others, but Jessica's intentions were pure, albeit personal. Spider-Man saved her from Mandrill's grasp, not once but twice. She owed him, and while Parker was annoying at times, he had grown to be an invaluable friend. Jessica felt her cheeks grow hot. Admittedly, Peter was cute, too, especially shirtless and unmasked. Not that she'd tell him, at least not anytime soon.

Grabbing his forearm, he woman slid underneath the man and hurled his body overhead, slamming him viciously into the mat. As Peter pitifully rubbed the aches out of his shoulder, Jessica smiled evilly. On the other hand, there was a tiny bit of payback due for the countless wisecracks.

"Much better, but you still tend to telegraph your punches," Jessica said sweetly, unaware a taunting tone filled her voice slightly. Taking Peter's hand in her own, she pulled him to his feet, attempting to ignore how sweaty his chiseled form had become. "Defensively, you're sound. You just don't know how to counter and attack yet."

"Shang-Chi says the same thing. He thinks I'll be more of a defensive fighter than an offensive one," Peter moaned. shrugging his shoulders before stepping back into a defensive stance. "Things were so much easier when I had my spidey sense. It was almost like cheating, only instinctively and I couldn't help it."

"Which is exactly why you're never invited to poker nights." Jessica, following his example, retook her stance and immediately followed with a spin kick. "Try not to worry. It's not a bad thing. You won't live long with a lousy defense. You were probably relying on your spider sense too much. At least now you can develop some form of technique." Peter swayed his mid-region back, narrowly avoiding the woman's attack. Jessica hopped into the air and threw her knee forward. "Something you've always lacked, by the way."

"So _that's_ why Luke and Danny always glared at me during card games..." Throwing his palms over Jessica's knee, Peter managed to stop her momentum and push her leg to the side. "Relying on it too much? No way! That spider sense saved me from getting shot more times than I can count. Otherwise, you'd be training with Swiss Cheese right now." Planting her free foot, Jessica shifted her weight, quickly countering with a sweeping kick, but Peter flipped over the attempt, throwing a quick jab afterward. "Speaking of which, I need to finish my Spider Armor project. I forgot how much bullets hurt."

"You're already improvising. That's something you've always done well." Jessica deflected his blow and spun her body, following with a backhand then a roundhouse. "Use that and you'll be a top-notch fighter in no time."

Peter ducked underneath the first attack and managed to use his forearms to block the second, but the force behind the blow knocked him off balance and into a stagger. "So you think I should improvise to help improve my offense?"

Seeing an opening, the raven-haired beauty lunged forward. "If it helps, then by all means!"

Peter smiled devilishly. "You have a great butt. I never knew it was so curvy."

"Wha-?!"

Jessica's face turned beet red at the comment. Unfortunately, due to her frazzled state of mind, she failed to follow through with her intended attack. Sliding his hand under her arm, Peter used Jessica's own momentum and flipped her over his shoulder, flat onto her back. Remaining in that position for several moments, Spider Woman, unable to remove the crimson blush that filled her cheeks, stared at Spider-Man with irritation in her emerald irises.

"That's cheating," she frowned, extending her hand out. Peter accepted the gesture, partially expecting the woman to retaliate in some fashion, and Jessica did just that, playfully smacking his butt with her hand. "But it worked. Nice thinking."

Before Peter could respond, or gather his thoughts, Jessica made her way past him and through the exit door. Brushing her raven locks behind her ear, the woman stopped in her tracks and whistled, snapping Parker out of his daydream.

"You have a nice butt, too." She winked, exiting upon placing a deep flush on the man's face.

It seemed she'd have to start fighting dirty from now on. Jessica giggled, welcoming that opportunity.


	30. Lyra, She Hulk

_**Note- What if Lyra traveled to a much earlier point in time?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirty "Lyra - She Hulk"<strong>_

Lyra stood over the young man, their height differences vastly apparent. With her arms crossed, the crimson-haired amazon shook her head, realizing where her journey had taken her. Traveling from the far reaches of the future, Lyra was tasked with finding the greatest hero in history, but in a timeline where significant individuals like Captain America, Wolverine, Thor, or her own father, Hulk, resided, finding the best would prove to be difficult.

Nearly a year ago, Lyra's sources led her to Norman Osborn, but upon closer inspection, she was harshly reminded of the man's current and future travesties. The Green Goblin was not the hero she was searching for. No, Osborn was (or rather, _will become_) the greatest monster in existence. Never would she lower herself to associate with such filth. Yet, it was not a complete loss, for the monster's greatest enemy was the hero Lyra was searching for.

Keeping her true intentions concealed, Lyra traveled across throughout New York, determined to find history's greatest hero. Fortunately, he was not difficult to find. However, Lyra almost couldn't believe what turned up. By her standard, the man was rather tiny, his height only reaching the lower half of her breasts, and his muscle structure was sorely lacking, leaving him to appear somewhat scrawny. To make matters worse, he was a babbling idiot.

Certainly, Spider-Man couldn't be the greatest hero in history. He was almost the same age as Lyra, a teenager soon to be young adult. If he truly were to become the greatest, it wouldn't be for quite some time. In the end, the truth was difficult to accept. Someone so talkative and hyperactive would eventually grow to become the best of all time. Lyra couldn't accept it, not without some strong persuasion.

Not wanting to jump to conclusions or potentially jeopardize her mission, Lyra proposed an alliance so that she could see what type of person Spider-Man was and, more importantly, learn what separated him from the other male heroes of the planet. For weeks to months, the pair maintained a fragile alliance. Lyra, unfortunately, was not very sociable due to her upbringing. At times she was blunt, crude, and impatient, often antagonizing Spider-Man's persona and beliefs, but he remained light-hearted, teaching She-Hulk how to use her power responsibly.

With great power comes great responsibility. It was a belief he lived by. Lyra nodded inwardly. Such a philosophy was fitting for a great hero, but beliefs were just that without strength to guide it.

Physically, Spider-Man may have been considerably stronger than the average human, but compared to other super-powered beings, including Lyra herself, his strength was nothing. Yet, that never seemed to cross his mindset. Shaking her head inwardly, her mind dismissed that thought. Spider-Man was very aware of the odds he faced, but he pressed onward, finding ways to prevail. Perhaps the most noteworthy occasion was when she witnessed Spider-Man battle the Juggernaut, a man that had gone toe-to-toe with her father before.

It was through that fight that Lyra learned the true depth of Spider-Man's power. It was not his physical strength that made him a great hero. It was his will, grit,determination, and quick thinking that made Spider-Man one of, if not, the greatest hero in history. Initially, Lyra was hesitant to call the man an ally, but as time progressed, she became enamored, finding Spider-Man quite worthy of his unbeknownst title. Months later, to the present where she stood now, her infatuation turned into desire.

Spider-Man had grown to become an invaluable friend to Lyra. Perhaps out of trust, she told him of her background and origin. Born into the future and created by taboo means, She Hulk was viewed as an abomination of sorts, especially among the men of her world. It explained her harsh attitude and merciless demeanor to a great extent. She even asked Spider-Man for his opinion, although Lyra feared she may alienate the one male who tolerated her presence.

_'You seem pretty natural to me. Well, as natural as a really tall, green girl can be,'_ was his response.

Words so naive and silly shouldn't have meant anything, especially to a warrior like Lyra, but that simplicity was something she yearned for and adored from her friend. She was not a freak in his eyes. To Spider-Man, he openly called her a friend and even treated Lyra to treats called 'hot dogs'.

Plus, he understood what it meant to be an outcast, for the press often labeled him a criminal despite his acts of heroism. Lyra even begged to take down the pig, Jameson, for his lies and deceit, but Spider-Man would not have any of it, reminding She Hulk of the principles of power and responsibility. The greatest hero in history was a simple fool who practiced a commendable philosophy and faced the universe's most fearsome entities bravely, albeit clumsily.

Now, Lyra was in love with Spider-Man, meaning her mission had become personal, but she begged to make it a reality, for both her sake and his. Yet, the mission remained a priority, two of its three phases now having been completed. First, she had found the target after months of research, analyzation, and perception. While the greatest hero was not what Lyra was expecting, it had grown to be a good thing. The second phase was to earn his trust, and that portion was a complete success

Both individuals were inseparable friends, having learned so much about each other. Considering how far into the future she resided, Lyra was already aware of Spider-Man's identity (as well as countless other heroes), but the actual experience of learning from the man underneath the mask carried so much more weight. Now, Lyra was ready to initiate the final phase of her mission.

"Spider-Man," she murmured, closing the gap between herself and the young man.

On the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in the city, Lyra proceeded to wrap her arms around Spider-Man's neck, confident no interruptions would intervene with the task at hand. As her body pressed further against his own, Peter stammered about, stiffening in the woman's grasp. From her time spent with Spider-Man, it was clear his experience with women was limited, but this only strengthened Lyra's resolve, visible by the coy grin she bore.

She Hulk paused, using her fingers to pull the lower half of Spider-Man's mask up to his nose, revealing only his mouth. There were no signs of resistance. In fact, Peter seemed to be eager as his hands fell over Lyra's solid hips. Her mind raced, filling with thoughts while her lips parted. Spider-Man had taught her the ways of society, and the words she wished to say could have been considered crude, varying on the deliverance by the individual.

Yet, Lyra's doubt was not centered around the request, for she wanted to indulge in it, but the bond that may have been severed after the fact. There was still so much for her to learn from the one that saw her as a normal woman, not an abomination of war. Lyra pressed her lips into Spider-Man's, moaning into his mouth while his soft, gloved hands caressed the lower portion of her back. The once great warmonger melted into this act of affection and widened her mouth, allowing Peter to explore her further with his tongue.

With further exploration of the body, Lyra _could_ end her mission now, but ending the kiss abruptly, much to her own chagrin, she pulled away, choosing to delay it for a bit longer.

"Can we stay together like this?" she asked instead, earning a second, affirming kiss in response.

To end such a thing so soon was not in She Hulk's agenda, and while she indeed intended to see through the final phase of her mission, Lyra wanted to enjoy these newfound emotions for a while longer.

Eventually, she would complete her mission by allowing Spider-Man to impregnate her, but only Lyra knew when that time would come...


	31. Amora, The Enchantress

_**Not sure about this one. I don't know if you guys will like this one... Either way, review and let me know.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirty-One "Amora - The Enchantress"<strong>_

Life in Asgard had grown rather dull over the past few weeks. Amora was in dire need of excitement, and what was more chaotic than Midgard, a realm where Thor's might was required regularly to restore balance. The goddess shook her head, scolding her mind for even mentioning the God of Thunder's name. Truthfully, Amora was desperate to leave Asgard, but it was to forget recent events, namely the marriage of Thor and Sif. Nearly everyone in the land basked in their glorious moment.

That is, everyone with the exception of the Enchantress. Both women fought over Thor for countless decades, but by the end, he ended up choosing the dwarven-maned, sword-wielding barbarian over one that could be mistaken for the Goddess of Beauty. Amora rolled her eyes. Even now, she could not believe what had transpired. Yet, the blonde goddess let out a frustrated sigh. It was her own fault. Sif remained a steadfast ally to Thor when Amora became an on-again, off-again antagonist.

A gentle breeze brushed her golden locks back, freeing Amora from her trance. Her journey to Midgard was desperately needed, but evident by the scowl on her features, she had quickly grown tiresome with the obnoxious environment that the Midgardians called 'New York'. Dozens, if not hundreds, of people flooded the streets, some accidentally bumping into Amora in the process. Wearing a simple olive jacket over a jade dress, the Enchantress chose not to gather unwanted attention, considering her track record with several of Midgard's heroes.

She wanted only a distraction, not a fight. Exhaling, the woman broke away from the crowd and made her way down the alleyway. With no one in sight, Amora couldn't help but wonder why no one traveled along this path, but she shrugged her shoulders, thankful for a new sense of personal space. The Enchantress continued to follow the path, unaware a group of individuals had begun following her.

Unfortunately, Amora's mind refused to yield, reminding the Goddess of her countless wrongdoings. Has she simply stopped, Thor would be embracing her instead of Sif. However, Amora bit her lip and folded her slender arms across her breasts. For all these years, the Enchantress always harbored a deep infatuation for Odin's son, but it never escalated above flirtation due to Thor's thickheadedness. There was never a chance, yet Amora constantly tried, pleading something would change, and it eventually did, only not in the way she had hoped.

With a simple kiss and spell, she could have made Thor return her feelings, but it would only be a shallow victory. Amora stopped in her tracks and sadly gazed upon the ground. Fate was cruel but just. Yet, the Enchantress begged for the winds of change to whisk her away. No longer did she desire the God of Thunder, but Amora's brow furrowed, knowing not many men could compare to Thor's stature.

Placing her finger against her lower lip, Amora's irises shifted to the sky above. "Now, where shall I start to find the perfect man?"

"All right, lady," a voice called from behind, causing the blonde to turn her head in its direction. "Hand over your purse."

Half a dozen men blocked her path through the alleyway, and Amora exhaled, hating the fact she walked into a dead end. It explained why the mortals strayed from this path. Suddenly, all six men reached into their pockets, retrieving switchblades in the process. Amora's brow twitched. Such audacity. These creatures knew not what they were dealing with. While she may not have been a warrior by any means, Amora was more than a match for the common mortal.

The men steadily approached the woman, but she remained still, awaiting the opportunity to cast a spell. However, an individual fell from the sky and landed in front of the gang. Garbed from head-to-toe in a skin-tight outfit, the man stood with his back facing Amora protectively and waved his finger at the group.

"Seriously, guys? It takes six of you to rob a woman? That's a tad bit overkill," he said, firing several strands of webbing from his wrists and retrieving every knife from each individual. "Why don't you go steal candy from a baby? That's just as low. Better yet, why not kick an old person's cane from underneath them? Nothing you guys do would surprise me."

As the gang swarmed the costumed man, Amora watched the spectacle unfold with a widened expression in her green irises. It was easy to recognize the man thanks to his colorful attire and spider emblem across his back. The Midgardian known as Spider-Man had earned a heroic reputation in Asgard due to the time he fought alongside Thor. While Amora never gave the spider a second thought, for Thor had many allies on Midgard, she was intrigued Loki, the God of Mischief, held high respect for Spider-Man.

Whatever this man did to earn Loki's trust must have been extraordinary. Amora's interest continued to rise, evident by the sultry smile on her face.

Spider-Man grabbed one of the men by the collar of his shirt and threw him over his shoulder, hurling him into one of his companions. Before the others could react, the vigilante flipped onto the side of a wall, springing off to deliver a swift kick into the jaw of the nearest assailant and an uppercut to the one behind. With only two men left, Spider-Man readied to finish the job, but one, in his panic, pulled a gun from his pocket and fired, unaware Amora was behind the vigilante, putting her in the line of fire should he dodge.

Yet, Spider-Man stopped in his tracks, making certain to stay in the bullet's path. Amora's mouth fell agape at the act, especially once the bullet found its mark supposedly. While she would have easily survived something as trivial as a Midgardian firearm, Amora respected Spider-Man's nobility, as he could have chosen to dodge instead of his current action. However, the masked man stood back tall, revealing his physique remained unharmed.

Once the baffled men babbled for an explanation, Spider-Man simply extended his clenched fist and opened his hand, dropping the bullet onto the ground. Needless to say, both men surrendered with no further resistance, allowing the hero to web them and their unconscious allies together in a massive gossamer ball against a telephone poll. Spider-Man brushed his hands off, nodding at another job well done, but Amora stood with a devilish smirk on her face.

Yes, Spider-Man may not have been gifted with Thor's amount of brute strength, but she saw vast potential in his nobility, skill, and ability. Not to mention, he certainly seemed more fun than Thor, but Amora wanted to evaluate the young mortal further.

Fortunately, as the Enchantress, she had the means to accomplish that feat.

"Thank you, Spider-Man," Amora said sweetly, grateful she was not recognizable without her Asgardian garments.

"I'm more than happy to lay the smackdown on my not-so-friendly neighbors. Try to-" His words fell into his throat as the woman, who stood a few inches taller than him, pressed her lips soundly on his masked cheek. "...stay safe?" he dumbly finished, scratching the back of his head.

Turning on her heel, the blonde beauty gracefully made her exit, and Spider-Man, with a simple shrug of the shoulders, jumped into a web-swing in the opposite direction. Amora paused, smiling victoriously as she stole a brief glance of the hero. The seed was planted. Now all she could do was bid in her time and pray her tracking spell would remain firm. If the fates were kind, Amora would find her new champion and thank him personally.

Only time would tell, and it would eventually lead Amora to Horizon Labs...


End file.
